Te Amo
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: "Once in a lifetime someone breaks your heart, and if you still feel the need to hold that person with every broken piece, that amazing pain is called true love" The end of the saga started in Forbidden Love.
1. Prologue

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **2013 Spring**_

 _Besides the occasional influenza bug, Laureen rarely caught anything. But on this night, she caught the fragrant bouquet of flowers from her friend and former workmate, Kathy White! She also caught the attention of Mr. White's sexy-as-hell playboy and billionaire cousin, Matthew "Matt" Lamonte._

" _Beautiful!" Matt grinned as he gave Laureen a salacious glance._

 _Laureen was playing with the flower petals of the arrangement when he approached her at one of the tables on the lawn._

 _Of couse, he was dangling the lace garter that his cousin stripped from his new bride's thigh using only his teeth. That was quite an X-rated sight to behold!_

 _Did sexiness run in the family? It certainly looked like it. Matt had a few glasses of wine and seemed quite mellow on this eve._

 _The music was blazing from the speakers in the dimly lit garden reception. The night was fresh and crisp. And Matt was, well… fresh!_

" _Thanks, Matthew!" Laureen flushed. Matt was not her type. She was officially married. He was a player. Period. She saw the way he flirted with every other girl at the Diamond Ball a couple of weeks ago. Why, surely, he didn't think she was some fly-by-night girl, did he?_

 _Matthew? Matthew caught the garter? Good grief! Marriage material, he was not!_

" _Would you like to dance?" he extended his hand. And his voice, it was oh so deep. It commanded respect and oozed sexiness at the same time. It was as if to challenge her to say no. it was more statement than question._

 _Oh, God, there was the flirtatious thing going on again. Hell no! My absent husband is missing, players are just not my type and I'm still married!_

 _She had heard too much about Matthew's reputation with the women. The countless women. He was smooth as warm caramel and could be just as sweet with his mouth. Laureen felt terrible having thought that._

" _I'm married"_

" _So? Is your husband around?"_

 _What harm could one dance possibly do? It wasn't as if he had asked her to board his private yacht or anything like that. Heck, it was her good friend's wedding. People dance at weddings. Nothing wrong with that._

" _It's just a dance"_

 _She shrugged with a sigh, "Okay…" Laureen finally agreed. Her mind was telling her one thing but her heart was speaking a whole different language._

" _It's just one dance", she told herself. 'Nothing more has to come of it."_

 _So why did she get the feeling this would not be the last time she would see Matthew Lamonte?_

 _(**)_

 _Mr. Lamonte wrote in his letter of resignation: "I have always said if there ever came a day when I could no longer meet my duties and expectations as Lamonte's CEO, I would be the first to let you know. Unfortunately, that day has come."_

 _(**)_

" _Is there any real chance he could be yours?"_

 _He let out a long sigh and nodded, "I had completely forgotten that detail..."_

" _That's so weird. She used to be so obsessed with you. Maybe you're seeing too much..."_

 _(**)_

" _I don't know who you are or used to be anymore. I wonder if you really ever loved me!'... "So you're taking revenge on me!"... "You're punishing me?""_

* * *

 **Hello guys, here I am again. I thank everyone who clicked the story :D  
**

 **Te Amo means I Love You**

 **And for my old readers, we have finally come to the start of the end of this "fairytale". I hope you will enjoy the journey.**

 **All good things come to an end and I must say I'm quite sad with that. Never said goodbye to a saga before.**

 **At least I know I will have you, so everything you feel, I will feel too. We will be together and supporting one another. We will suffer together xD**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	2. Machination

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **2014, United States, Asylum**

The experience in that place turned out to be revealing for me. I looked around and saw people in worse condition than me. I started taking meds again to stay under control. In the beginning I spent most of my time sleeping and drained. That condition started annoying me even more. Encaged bird. Having nothing better to do and with plenty of idle time, my restless mind started working on a way out of that place. I still had a goal and I knew I wouldn't accomplish if I remained imprisioned.

Persuasion has always been one of my greatest talents and I made sure to use that tool in my favor. I didn't want to go to jail either, so I needed to think of the details very meticulously. My other talent called premeditation. I only needed to pray and be successful. The most important step was to call my mother and talk to her in a private area.

"I need you to take this for me." I delivered her a paper with instructions

"What is it for?"

"Everyone's freedom."

"You're not making any sense Laureen!" She started scolding me

"It all makes sense in my mind. I need this product to keep me away from Chris… and be sure he will stay away from me… I don't want him to know where to find me."

"Why would he do that? He just came to visit you because of the check."

I shook my head in denial, "No! He cares too much! I know that! But he's also my favorite drug and as long as he knows where to find me, I'll always be tempted… and I don't want that anymore and I will never have peace knowing he cares too much and will have access to me!"

"Laureen, I cannot help you on that! It's too dangerous! If you just want him away from you, I'll make sure he will have forbidden access to you"

"That's not enough!" I shouted, "You helped me to get married to him with all that stage of fights and puritanism! Why can't you just help me on this freedom when you helped screwing up my life too?!"

"Don't tell me that! You said you had feelings for him and you were expecting his child! This what you're asking me is a real crime! If you get caught in the lie the penalty will be worse, not to mention I'll be sent to jail too!"

"Nobody will know if you do things right…"

"How will I explain my Dead daughter alive if anyone familiar recognize you somewhere?"

"Laureen Campbell will be dead… It could be just a coincidence of physial similarities. That happens a lot everywhere of people looking alike someone else that is not even blood related!"

"No Laureen! I won't help you on that!"

"Mom, seriously. I need you like I never needed anyone before! I know Chris will give a way to check on me from time to time… He cares too much about me and I have the power to stop this now and forever!"

The older woman let out a long sigh in defeat, remaining in silence for a while, "What is it that you want me to get?"

"It's a product that fakes the vital signs and serves to pretend death. It's a temporary thing, just don't allow anyone to make autopsy on me! The instructions in how and with who to get it is in note."

"And what do you intend to do after that?"

"Leave the country and start a new life… become a mother…"

"Become a mother?" the woman raised her eyebrows making a face with mixed feelings

"Yes. This is the only dream I have left and the only thing that will fix me and help me fill the hole Noah left in me. The hole that Chris Redfield carved in me… He owes me that."

"What? What do you mean he owes you that?" the woman replied with a puzzled expression

 **End of Flashback**

Everything worked as planned. I made sure that my death would happen during a period that Chris would be very busy (his wedding day) and that would stop him to eventually feel the urge to come to my supposed funeral.

Getting a new identity wasn't hard for me since I had contacts that owed me some favors, but before that and before all the drama of informing my death to the system, I had one last thing to do as Laureen Redfield. I went to the clinic Ginecus Fertility and Reproductive Medicine. My goal to be a mother was stronger than anything… My last hope.

I went through the artificial procedure to get pregnant once again and I hoped that one would be the last time and finally be successful. At that point, I was really frustrated with everything and in one of those days when you throw the towel, I reencountered no one more and no less than Matthew Lamonte in a pub in Toroto, Canada.

I was already Laura Ray Shield that night, not that he really remembered my old real name. He didn't! He had the feeling I was familiar, but I gave the excuse of a coincidence thing. He bought it, well, not that he really cared if we had met before. He wasn't looking for love and I was trying really hard to move on with my life while I waited for the results of my procedure two days prior.

We both got wasted – me, the one who never really liked to drink. As part of my new identity or maybe because of the crisis I was going through, I allowed myself to drink more than I had ever done before.

That night I bottled up everything related my previous life and more especifically related to my "late" ex-husband. Yes, I preferred to think he was the one who died. I allowed my anger to consume me, the memories and thoughts of him with his bitch lover in bed, their child, their sex.

Our sex, his touches, our lust in those 8 years. I was thinking about him the whole time. That was the only way that I managed to allow my body to be taken by another man. I hated that my soul still belonged to that stupid Captain. I longed for his skin, for his body, for his sex, for his taste…

But my body knew very well the difference of bodies, of touches, of smell. Matthew's 6' 3½" tall, a very goodlooking man, successful, flirt, he even had a perfect beard and spiky hairstyle. Chris was a bit shorter... Well, I couldn't help the comparison and the differences unfortunately. However, more importantly Chris was the man I truly loved. However, he wasn't mine anymore. His sex wasn't mine anymore. His caresses, his body. And I… sigh…Well, I was starting to not be his anymore. I was giving my sex to somebody else.

I was angry. I was acting under spite. I was fertile. I cried when we were finished. My soul felt dirty.

That was my first and only time with Matthew Lamonte, son of one of the richest men on Earth. If I hadn't met Chris first, definitely I would've had chased him! For the wrong purposes, of course… now I know…

However, that nightstand was never forgotten. Three weeks later, when I was already living in South America, I made the so waited test. Positive. I finally made it. I was pregnant again and I decided to go back to Church to redeem of my sins and thank for the new opportunity and thanked daily for my baby continuously growing inside me.

Mom and I had new "friends" and like every pregnant woman with condition, I had a baby shower. Women and their curiosities! "Where's the father? Who is the father? Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your loss…"

I had really to be extremely patient with all that crap, even having lots of hormones running in my body. However, the forgotten/ignored little detail came out when mom and I prepared for my due date.

Who was the father? My mother almost got me insane again with the constant comments on the matter and I held my control until I exploded - just - and that was enough. I didn't want to know who the father really was. I just wanted to be an independent mother and for that I only needed a sperm! I got the sperm and end of conversation! It didn't matter whose donation it came from!

And so I've been living my motherly days back in North America. I've sucked the doubt and curiosity up to know whose genes are in Nathan's veins. The physical traits don't really help at his such young age and even if it did… Both men have similar physical traits as well! Maybe it's Chris', maybe it's Matthew's. I don't really care. None of the men have access to my life anymore. Actually, any other men – or women, I don't really play this game – had access to my body since the nightstand with Matt in 2014.

Do I miss it? Not really. Now I'm just a widow of my own past life and urges. My mother bugs me to see other people and leave this cage. I'd rather not to… at least, not yet.

There's only one man that my body - even without my consent - would completely surrender and be brought back to life…

My forbidden man, my forbidden sin, my Forbidden Love, my forbidden cure. My bitter paradise.

" _Once in a lifetime someone breaks your heart, and if you still feel the need to hold that person with every broke piece, that amazing pain is called true love"_

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading. I'm developing the story a bit slowly for now.**

 **As a direct continuation of Secret Within, I'm focusing more in Laura/Laureen's character side of the story. And I might say that this is a Chris and Laura (not pairing) story and soon we will see him :D  
**

 **I don't like writing long and confusing or tiring chapters, so I prefer to keep them short and divide per subject so this way I try to avoid some confusion.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	3. Adagio

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **2018 - 2019**

New Years Eve. Again. In less than two hours, they would be ringing in 2019. Another year older. Another brick in the wall.

Matthew was feeling an uneasiness he couldn't pinpoint. He hadn't seen that brunette woman for a while. How long had it been? Four years and something almost five years? It didn't matter. He hadn't forgotten her. Their nightstand.

He had seen her seven months ago when she was in one job interview in one of the companies he owned. But for whatever reason, he just hadn't run into her. Schedules? Fear of rejection?

She was different and he knew that. He had called her a few times after their unique encounter. She answered him twice only to tell him no. he tried to insist more, but she stopped answering the phone and even changed her number.

Well, here she was now. She seemed different. A lot different.

What was with the clothes? The new hairstyle? Her make-up as well was something new. Something else. She looked like she was on her way to make her acceptance speech at the Academy Awards.

She had just come in and was doing the rising starlet greeting thing with those who knew her – which seemed to be everyone – big surprises and hugs like they hadn't seen each other for years, even if it was only yesterday, or at most last week.

Now she was talking to that mysterious blond guy, another one who seemed to know everyone and treated everyone like they were his own private fiefdom.

Matthew worked his way over. Finally, the brunette noticed him.

"Hello stranger!" He tilted his head and gave her a sexy grin

She turned to see him and felt a little surprised when she recognized the man, "Hi..." she replied disconcerted

"Long time no see." He learned forward to give her one of those long cheek kisses

"Yeah, you're right. It's been ages…" she replied clearing her throat

"You look great! Different! Amazing!" he said in a teasing voice

She laughed at her own conceit, "That is your favorite word, isn't it? I didn't know it was that obvious, but I agree… I do look amazing."

"Seriously, it's great to see you… again."

She giggled, "So, what are you doing here in town?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Actually, what I should really ask is where the hell have you've been?"

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I've been in the world… working a lot… by the way, you look great too" she smiled

"Thank you and to answer your question from before, I'm in town because I'll be responsible for my father's matters at the companies."

"Oh, I see."

He tilted his head, "Is that blond guy your boyfriend or something?" he asked pointing with his head at a particular direction

She looked at his direction noticing Gianni looking at them, "Oh no! he's just a guy that 'works' in my work… I mean, he's not a coworker, but goes often to see the president of the company."

"I see… so, are you single? Taken?"

She smiled in distress. She remembered her mother's persistent advices for her to stop living like a widow and a mother. She still was a young woman who could find the happiness and maybe have a family. Family – something she had been thinking often lately. Mostly because of Nathan's insistency on knowing his father. He missed having a fatherly figure.

"I'm single, but I'm not available to random men who just want nightstands and only play."

"I'm not a random man!"

"How can you be so sure? How can I be sure? As far as I know you're a womanizer."

"I've changed!"

She laughed in disbelief, "They all say that!"

He shrugged making a face, "As far as I remember, Laura… I did try having a commitment with you."

"And you didn't take the no as answer, yet."

"I don't understand why not when you say you're a commitment person, but you were the one who just gave me a nightstand after all the good thing we were building until we got 'intimate'. Was 'it' that bad?"

She laughed shaking her head, "'It' wasn't bad! And if I didn't know you I'd think you're a freak for insisting so much, but since I know you're not... I'll tell you that back then I had other priorities."

He smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth, "What about nowadays? Is there space for us to get to know each other?"

She looked to the side thinking of an answer, "Let's see."

 _We ended up exchanging numbers. I realized I was really outdated in the relationship field. I had to take baby steps to acquire courage to slowly open myself up to that new "adventure"._

* * *

Mrs. Campbell was at the kitchen preparing her breakfast. She put the plate and cup of coffee on the table when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She looked at the door and saw her daughter coming in.

"Good morning"

"Morning" the younger woman replied yawning

"Do you want breakfast?"

She shook her head in denial, "I want to sleep more, but I was too thirsty."

"Sleepy and thirsty… you did have one hell of a night huh?" the older brunette spoke with a tease

Laura rolled her eyes, "Don't even start it!"

"You know I'm just kidding. You shouldn't take things so personal"

"I do take it personal because you know I don't like such teases!"

"Geez, what's gotten with you?! Did you fight with your boyfriend or something?"

"Don't want to talk about it. I'm just not in the mood today."

"Okay…" the older brunette replied and focused her attention at her breakfast

There was a long silence in the room. Laura took a seat on the table. She looked thoughtful and distant.

"Do you think it's time to tell Matt about Nathan?" she broke the silence

"He still doesn't know about him?"

Laura shook her head

"How long are you dating, two, three months?" the older brunette woman spoke in surprise

"Intimacy shouldn't be measured with numbers. For me we were just getting to know each other until last night when he insisted in knowing you."

"Oh, so he's taking you for real!" the woman spoke with a large smile

"Apparently he is… but I don't know. This is so weird for me. For now, he is living in the United States because of his family work and now after a few weeks apart, he returned decided to unite families. According to him, his family knows about me, but I don't know… I don't know if I'm ready to take this step with him."

"He seems to be a good man even though you don't tell me anything about him besides you know each other for a few years."

"I don't tell you things because I know you too well to know the stupid things you'll tell me after learning things" she replied with a shrug rolling her eyes

"Darling, you offend me this way!"

"It's the truth…"

The older woman took a long breathe. It was pointless to argue back, "I don't know much about Matt and from the things you are telling me about him, he seems to be a good man and you will know how serious he's willing to take you when he learns about Nathan. This meeting can end up being a good way to test his real intentions, don't you think?"

Laura gave a shrug thinking about her opinion

"I just hope you are careful every time you sleep with him…"

"I don't sleep with him!" Laura spoke in a single tone

"You don't?" the mother spoke in surprise

She shook her head in confirmation, "If he really wants me for real, he'll have to accept Nathan and the sex will only happen after the marriage!"

"You are absolutely correct my darling! Oh God if you had done that before…"

Laura let a heavy sigh rolling her eyes in annoyance, "There it comes the shit" she spoke standing up abruptly from her seat leaving the elder brunette woman alone.

* * *

She was anxious. She was apprehensive. She wished she could know with anticipation how Matt was going to react when he learns about Nathan. Will he jump out of the boat? Will he question her after making some math? She couldn't know until the time she would face him.

The bell rang. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She let out a heavy sigh and opened the door after checking the house's cleanness.

The first thing she saw was a big bouquet of flowers and then she looked at his smiling face. They kissed in greet.

"The flowers are not for you, but your mother. You said those are her favorite, right?"

"Yes, they are." She smiled back and then she invited him in, "Don't mind the simplicity of my house"

"Nah, you know I don't care about it!" he replied stepping in

She smiled disguising her distress. Her hands were sweating cold. Her body tense and it wasn't because of the simplicity of her home.

"Is your mother home?" he asked in curiosity

"Yeah, she's just getting ready. I'll check on her later"

"Okay, so I'll keep the flowers. I want to deliver them to her myself."

She gave a shrug and then offered him a drink; she took two.

"Are you alright?" Matt noticed her behavior

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied seating next to him on the couch

"I can tell something is different about you."

Oh fuck, she forgot he's a people's person. It's part of his routine to read people. A trait that is part of his charm, a part of his success, but also a part that didn't suit her current distress.

"You think I won't like your mother or she won't like me?"

She bit her lips, "Not exactly."

"So tell me" he spoke with a warm tone taking her grip

She looked down at his hand, thinking if that was the right moment. she didn't really expect that anxiety to increase, but she was one step ahead of the truth time. she didn't deny she had was attracted to Matt and his loving way towards her was growing more every day and that was increasing the conflict of her secret. Would he like Nathan? Would he question her about the child's genes since he was a numbers person too?

She knew Nathan missed having a "normal" family like his classmates, like in the stories. And Matthew Lamonte? He loved children. He was a family person. He was more mature now and didn't seem to be the womanizer she met years ago. Was life giving her another opportunity to have her dream family through him?

Will he understand her silence all those months they were seeing each other? She wished she could know with anticipation.

"I don't want you to think badly of me…"

"Why would I do that?" he frowned puzzled

"Because there's something you need to know about me"

He kept staring her, studying her lines, "What do I have to know about you?"

She took a long sigh and swallowed, "You know it's been a quite a while since I don't allow anyone to enter my life and I made vows to God…"

"Yes, I recall that. Including the no intercourse until marriage and that you were taking a time after divorcing."

She giggled in distress as she recalled his reaction the day she told him that rule. It was funny and weird to tell Matt that we wouldn't have intercourse until marriage when they had already had sex once. However, once or another time she gave him other special treatments so he wouldn't be completely empty handed on the matter or in their relationship.

He took her chin gently and turned her face to him, "So what's the secret you're not telling me?" he asked calmly

She stared his green eyes and pacific face expression. She looked down and took her cellphone, "Because of him" she spoke reluctantly as she showed him a picture of Nathan. Now it was her time to read his facial lines.

"Who is he?" he asked curious

"My son"

He lifted his brows in surprise. He didn't frown. He looked better at the screen and then smiled, "I have to be honest… the way you were doing the suspense I was about to think it was a dangerous or fatal thing. I almost thought you were going to say you had reconciled with your ex-husband!" he laughed

She smirked, "No way! No reconciliation with that bastard!"

"I'm glad to hear that, but I still don't understand why you hid you have a son from me. you know I love kids."

"Because I didn't know if you were really taking me for real. The divorce let deep scars in me and I was decided to be a single mother forever because I had also seen some friends who met men who didn't like women with children."

"Oh no, Laura. I'm not like that! Actually, I have dated mothers before. The relationships ended but it wasn't because they had children. I also dated many single women without children and the relationships ended as well!"

She gave a shrug. She knew he had plenty of experience in that field.

"I don't know what happened between you and you ex bastard husband, but I can tell you I'm not like him! I really like you Laura and I want you with all you got and I hope to bring the trust back to you… at least that you know that you can rely on me and I look forward to meeting your son" he took her grip once again and spoke with sincerity

She couldn't help but smile – and also feel emotional. He took her into an embrace

"Thank you Matty, you are a noble man and I hope to make justice to you"

"You already do" he lifted her chin up and gave her a loving kiss

"So do you really want to know my son?" she asked as she stood up from the couch

"Absolutely! I just wished you had told me before so I'd brought him a gift as well."

She smiled softly, "He doesn't need that" then told him to wait and walked over her mother's bedroom. She didn't take long to return to the living room followed by her little family.

Matt stood up from the couch, took the flowers and waited patiently with a friendly behavior.

Laura introduced them. Her mother loved the flowers. The young brunette woman held her son's little hand while her mother and her boyfriend greeted each other. Then the tall man looked at her and then down to the little boy at her side. He knelt down at his level with a large friendly smile.

"His name is Nathan"

"Hello Nathan, nice to meet you!" he greeted the boy

"Nate, say nice to meet you too" she told the kid

"Nice to meet you too, Sir. Are you my father?" the child couldn't help his naïve curiosity

Laura's heart almost jumped out of her chest and subconsciously she looked at her mother who shared the same expression as her.

"Nathan!" she scolded him, "I'm sorry Matt, I'll explain things later to you"

In the other hand, Matthew didn't bother with the question as a matter of fact he laughed a bit, "It's okay Laura. He's a lovely boy and to answer his question… I won't mind being like a father to him" he smiled

Laura smiled back and briefly looked at her mother. She knew what had passed in her mother's head after listening to that statement.

Maybe one day in the future as her relationship with Matthew Lamonte progressed, she would get the courage to make the DNA test. So far, she still didn't really want to know that. Things were in safe ground. Matt didn't think of the possibility of his blood in the child's veins.

" _Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together;_

 _Someone who really loves you sees what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, how hard you are to handle, but still wants you"_

* * *

 **United States, Jill's Apartment, 2020**

Chris Redfield scratched his head thoughtful while he took notes in a paper over the dining table.

"One, two, three… four…" he made a brief pause and sighed, "Five…" he bit his lips as he frowned and scratched his head, "Four in total if that boy will be confirmed because Noah doesn't count..." He shook his head letting out a heavy sigh as he rested his back on the chair

The blue-eyed brunette looked attentively at him, "She gave you the divorce in 2014 or did you get laid with her at the asylum or something?"

"No, of course not! There's no actual intercourse since I went to Edonia!" he let out a distressed sigh, "As far as I remember…"

"So why are you so concerned about her son? Is there any real chance he could be yours?" Jill asked making a face

Chris sighed heavily crossing his arms on his abdomen and waited a few seconds.

 **Flashback**

A few weeks passed since the incident at the Mikro Company. No matter how hard he tried to forget the image of that little boy, the feeling he felt that day always would come to his mind occasionally.

"Nathan…"

His wondering got him distracted sometimes, and usually, they were triggered when he looked at his children, more specifically his eldest daughter Charlotte, who shared more resemblances with him.

One night he was leaving her bedroom after putting her to sleep when his wife Evana met him in the hallway reminding him of the checkup appointment at the clinic the next day. That question triggered an old memory.

That night he didn't get any sleep and only waited for the next day and a gap before going to work.

 **Ginecus Fertility and Reproductive Medicine Clinic**

"May I help you, Sir?" the receptionist asked him politely

"Is Doctor Roger Smith still working here?"

"Yes, he is. Would you like to set an appointment with him?"

"Not exactly. I'd like to talk to him about a doubt I have about a procedure I made with him. Is he working today?"

"Yes, right now he's with a patient. I'll inform him about you. Please wait in front of Room 4."

"Alright, thank you" he nodded in agreement

It was a fifteen minutes long wait. The time didn't seem to pass. The movie rolled in his mind. The movie of a temporary truce he and Laureen had between Noah's death and the turbulent phase prior his mission to Edonia that led to their divorce.

That truce phase... it had gone completely blank as if had never existed until now. He let out a long sigh, "I had completely forgotten that Laureen and I tried to have another child, to have a family and fill the empty hole after our loss, but because of my constant missions… I agreed to do this in case I didn't return…"

The door opened. As soon the patient left, Chris was invited in. The doctor didn't recognize him right away, but didn't take long to recollect their case.

"According to the history your wife came here three times to use your stored sperm between 2013 and 2014."

"Did it finally work?"

Chris frowned making a face in distress, "Hum, I don't know…" he made a pause, "actually she's my ex-wife now. We divorced in 2014."

"Oh…"

"That's why I'm here. Can you tell me when the last time she came was?"

"November 22nd of 2014" the man looked at the computer screen

Chris bit his lips shaking his head in denial and doing a quick calculation in the boy's age.

"May I ask… but were you divorced at that time?"

Chris swallowed thinking of the answer, "Yes…" he replied seemly reluctant

"So she lied about your mission and faked your signature to do the procedure. That's a crime!"

Chris noticed the man's discomfort and in an impulse he immediately replied, "She's dead now" he spoke fearing the man's posterior delation

"Oh… I didn't know that. That explains why she never returned to inform if the procedure worked."

Chris nodded in agreement

"She wanted a child more than anything…"

"Yeah she did…"

There was a moment of awkward silence

"Doctor, is there any material of mine left?"

"Actually there's still a sample."

"Can you please get rid of it?"

"Sure!"

 **End of Flashback**

Jill remained in silence after listening to the story. Laureen was really a woman of extremes or desperate measures. If she wanted something, she would do everything or anything to obtain it. Ambition, determination, obstinacy or greed? Maybe there was a very thin line separating them, but the result always seemed to be extreme.

"That's so weird. She gave you the divorce when she used to be so obsessed with you… How could it be? How could it explain her 'death'? And if she did get your child, why she didn't tell you?"

"She always wanted to have my child and she was clear about that. Maybe the child was the price for the divorce… I can't explain why she forged death, maybe she got in some witness protection program or something just like Piers… that's all I can think for now."

Jill made a face. That was a reasonable explanation, but in her mind, all she could think was that from Laureen anything could be expected.

"I thought that going to the clinic would give me an answer, but I don't have it." he murmured

"Maybe you're caring too much and she took advantage of that to play with your face." she spoke with a single tone, nearly dry

He looked at her with a not so pleased face, "Is that what you think? That I just keep seeing things where there aren't?"

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

He remained looking at her

"I'm sorry for saying that, but from what I see here is that you still care about her and you haven't let go of her. This unsolved feeling or whatever is inside you has turned you into her accomplice in everything she has done. You don't seem to punish her at all and your focus is only in what may still connect you. I don't know if you have the need to save her or…" she paused and sighed

"Or what?"

She licked her lips gaining the courage to let it out, "Or if you still love her"

"I don't love her!" he contested

"Are you sure? Or is that what you keep telling yourself?"

"I love Eva!"

"So why do you care about whatever Laureen or whatever she calls now does of her life?"

"A child is involved!" he snapped

She gasped, "Stop it Chris! You have to stop!"

"Stop what?"

"This!" she raised her voice a little bit

"This what?"

"Noah!"

He looked abruptly to the side and stood up from the chair

"Let Noah go! Let Laureen go!"

"You don't know what you're saying! You don't know my pain! You don't know how it feels like to have this empty hole of losing a child!"

"Yes I do!" she yelled

He remained in silence with his back to her as he looked at the window to nowhere in specific.

"I do know the pain and the deception of trying to conceive a seed of the person you love! I do know the pain of losing the seed of love! I felt the killing pain, I saw and felt the blood coring down my legs, and I saw his dead body coming out of me! I dealt with it alone, at night. More than you, I know how painful it is because I was the one carrying my lost child! But different of you I don't keep dragging it on, remembering the lost bond or thinking of what I could've had done differently. I know the emptiness left… But life goes on and now I have two beautiful and healthy children."

He shook his head looking down and turned around to look at her, "Noah died in my arms Jill." He voice almost failed, "I watched his little body turn into ashes. My blood… my seed turned into ashes. I watched Laureen's despair and I was the one who dealt with her screams at night, at daylight. Her sobs, her depression… I dealt with her all by myself when everyone gave her their backs, including you. I dealt alone and in silence when everyone just called her Crazy Laureen. I always knew people's judgements about her and there were even some people that were mean enough by saying she got what she deserved… no one else did try to understand her, to help her, but I did! I lived hell with her, but I was all she got because her own family had given up on her! I was all she had left and I screwed up! I killed her somehow. So I know I have been an accomplice to all the shit that happened. and I feel better knowing she's alive even after lying to me and I'm sure she had good reasons to do that and she seems better now… so don't tell me to forget, you don't have that right. And please, don't judge my feelings for her, you don't have that right either. She never did any harm to anyone else but me and Eva, I don't ignore that fact and I did let her be punished for that, so the justice was made!" he spoke with a calmer tone

Jill exhaled slowly remaining in silence, "I'm sorry…"

He walked back and sit again on the chair looking at her

"I never judged her pain for her loss. That was the only thing that I could be emphatic about her. I didn't give my back to her because of that, but you know I wouldn't force a proximity she never allowed me to have because she constantly thought I was your lover."

"Yeah, I remember that… telling her about our nightstand was one of my biggest regrets."

"You couldn't know she would drag it on"

He nodded slowly in agreement

"Look, I won't tell you what you should do and I myself don't have that answer either but let's be practical here… What are you going to do if you learn that the boy is your son? And what about Eva? She has reasons to not want Laureen around your lives."

Chris let out a heavy sigh, "I'm divided!"

"Maybe you should leave things as that for now. If Laureen…"

"Laura"

"If Laura didn't come after you, so I guess she has showed you her wish."

He sighed again and thanked her support, her raw words. There we no hard feelings after the spoken truths. They knew each other for a long time, they've had their differences in the past just like everyone does. In the end, they would just get over it and continue being friends, partners.

After some time, he left her apartment and drove home where he was welcomed by his lovely wife.

" _Do you think is possible loving two people in different ways at the same time?"_

* * *

 ** **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp for your words :D  
****

 ** **This time I finally wrote most of the chapter listening to the song that inspired the story's name - Te Amo by Rihanna.****

 ** **But the chapter's name is inspired in Lara Fabian's song Adagio just because I like it xD (part of the story has been written under this song as well) I also searched Adagio's meaning and the closest meanings to the story/chapter I found were these ones:****

 **1- a duet by a man and a woman or mixed trio emphasizing difficult technical feats.**

 **2- (especially in ballet) a love-duet sequence in a pas de deux.**

 ** **I have to tell you that I knew I was about to get into a change in my life the next weeks, but I didn't expect it to be so soon, so I ended up publishing this final arc. I had already a long spine of ideas, but as the usual I always think "things can get better", so I started working on it as well and so today (Sept 27th, 2017) I got the news. It's still an indefinition, but it was already enough to get my head's batteries working nonstop and I got into the mode workaholic for this story and workaholic to my serious studies as I prepare myself for the change in my life routine.****

 ** **I don't want to be tired enough to not write or delay too much the updates, but knowing my physical limitations I can't help fearing that and so I'm thinking that the story will be shorter then my second thought had anticipated. But let's see...****

 ** **Real life comes first... I know... :(****

 ** **I still have a huge doubt about this plot and this detail is getting me insane too! Ugh! Sometimes I hate my brain so much! xD****

 ** **Now what do I have to say about this chapter besides it was longer like I haven't written in a while? xD hummm, well... the real plot is starting to settle now. I wanted my new readers and old readers to get familiar with Matt because of the end of Secrets Within when I firstly introduced him in the storyline.****

 ** **I got worried I haven't given Chris enough screen time again (It's his name there, so...) and I'm still worried about that, honestly! And now with this turn in my life my concern just got increased.. sigh :(****

 ** **Anyways, enough murmur!****

 ** **I'd like to thank everyone's support. I wouldn't be here without your support, your friendship, your partnership :D****

 ** **Like I said, this is the first time I'm ending a saga and I want to make justice to the one that started it all. I hope to accomplish that. I suck at ending things even in real life xD - so I tell you, your support will be more important than ever! I'm like a virgin here xD xD****

 ** **And I have to say this... Stay Tuned!****


	4. Mr & Mrs Lamonte

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Don't look back Nathan!" Laura scolded her son while they walked in a hurry to the car where her mother was waiting for them so they could stick to their plan and travel.

"My daughter, thank god you're alive! Is everything alright with you?" her mother asked in relieve and in concern after seeing her daughter's behavior

"Let's get the hell out of here now!"

"What happened?" the older woman asked and looked at her grandson who was poking her

"Granny, I have a super hero. He saved my mommy!"

"Really Nate? Tell me more about him later" the woman spoke with a soft tone

"There's not a hero!" Laura almost yelled

"Laureen!" her mother scolded her. She didn't like when she noticed her daughter losing control of herself and starting to be mean

"It's Laura mom, Laura!"

"Hold your fire my princess! You don't need to talk like that to me and to your son. Nate is just a child!"

"The problem is not Nate, the problem is him calling that bastard a hero!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Laura took a long breath, "Chris!"

"Oh…" the woman didn't know how to react

 **Laura's POV**

My experience at the Mikro Company was complete. I wasn't an agent, nor a spy. It just happened that I was at right place and right time – sort of. At least I could help somehow with the exposal of dirty elements in all levels of the system, from civilians to governments.

After that, we moved back to Canada. I had no thrill to go on a vacation trip around the globe. I reunited with Matt and finally accepted his wedding proposal. He was becoming a good thing in my life and after re-encountering Chris the other day, more than ever I needed to make a big change in my inner feelings.

(*)

" _I'm making love  
With someone else  
But my heart  
It will be forever yours  
_

 _What the body does  
The soul forgives  
So much loneliness  
Almost made me crazy  
_

 _I'll say it's love  
I'll swear it's passion  
And say what I feel  
With all affection  
Thinking of you_

 _I'll do whatever  
And with all the excitement  
The truth is that I lie  
That I live alone  
I do not know how to forget you  
_

 _And then it's over  
Illusion I created  
Emotion went away  
And we just ask  
For the time to run  
_

 _I do not know who loved anymore  
What did I say?  
You can see at this time  
That love only measures itself  
After the pleasure  
_

 _It stays inside my chest  
Always a miss  
Just thinking of your way  
I really love  
And when the desire comes  
It's your name that I call  
I might even like someone  
But it's you I love_" (Depois do Prazer "After the Pleasure" – Alexandre Pires)

"Today is the Day… I'm quite nervous and not really excited. I guess it shouldn't be this way despite being the second time I'll walk that aisle and say those words…

My number three. Our second time…

I didn't want it to be this way. I always believed that we should only marry once, that marriage was a sacrilege that only God could separate with the death.

And I really did live it the core… until death did us apart.

I made sure that was a fact, otherwise I'd never be capable to set myself free from that belief and reinvent myself to move on.

It took me a while to gather the broken pieces of me and I'm still not sure if I gathered them all. Not even death has made me stop loving…"

 **End of Flashback**

I still loved that Captain, my ex-husband Chris Redfield. After seeing him and looking at my son Nathan, I started seeing their resemblance that my mother so much bugged me. I didn't want to see that and I contested that Nate had traits that resembled Matt's as well.

Matthew never bothered me about Nate's father and I liked that about him. He accepted Nate the way things were and never really had that click that Nathan could be his son. Blood wasn't a matter of importance to him, actually, he liked being part of Nate's life and often acted like a fatherly figure to him.

The opposite of Chris who clearly had the doubt. Did he know what I did at the clinic? It didn't matter anymore. Chris now had knowledge of Nathan and I needed to keep us away from him as much as I could because even after all those years and all my lies Chris proved that he still cared too much! I wasn't wrong about that and I believe I did the right thing in trying to disappear from his life. It's harder to let go if you still keep in contact with your favorite temptation, your favorite drug.

Matt became my rehab, sort of thing. Slowly I've allowed my feelings to open up to him at the same time I want to be a good thing for him and give him all the support he needs. I hope I learn how to love him and forget the greatest love of my life.

* * *

 **TPOV**

 **2020, Mid-January**

" _Mr. Lamonte wrote in his letter of resignation: "I have always said if there ever came a day when I could no longer meet my duties and expectations as Lamonte's CEO, I would be the first to let you know. Unfortunately, that day has come."_

 _Mr. Lamonte stepped down in early January as chief executive of the company he set up in 1976, citing illness. He had been battling an unusual form of pancreatic cancer, and had received a liver transplant in 2017._

 _George Lamonte, billionaire founder of Lamonte Technologies and Lamonte Enterprises and the mastermind behind an empire of products that revolutionized computing, telecommunication and the music industry, has died in Toronto, Canada at the age of 86._

 _His wife, Margareth, and four children survive George Lamonte._

 _He founded the Lamonte Enterprises, which is the world's first multinational company to develop and manufacture anti B.O.W. weapons like B.O.W. decoy for the BSAA and also the only manufacturer of the Genesis Scanner in partnership with the organization._

 _He was ousted in a bitter boardroom battle in 1985, a move that he later claimed was the best thing that could have happened to him. George went on to buy the company behind some of the biggest animated hits in cinema history._

 _He returned to Lamonte 11 years later when it was being written off by rivals. What followed was one of the most remarkable comebacks in business history._

 _George Lamonte's remarkable capacity to spot what people wanted next came without the aid of market research or focus groups._

 _"For something this complicated, it's really hard to design products by focus groups," he once said. "A lot of times, people don't know what they want until you show it to them."_

 _Mr. Lamonte initially hid his illness but his startling weight loss started to unnerve his investors. He took a six-month medical leave of absence in 2017, during which he received a liver transplant, and another medical leave of absence in mid-December before stepping down as chief executive in early January._

 _Lamonte leaves an estimated $8.3bn, but he often dismissed others' interest in his wealth."_

Reporters gathered outside the black chauffeur-driven SUV as the driver pulled up to the gate of his sprawling estate, Lamonte Mansion in the quiet town of Mayberry Hill. A place that was often dubbed a beautiful paradise with breathtaking views of the hills and stretches of green land just north of the city of Toronto. A few hours' drive from Buffalo, New York. A tranquil escape and stark contrast from the hectic bustle of the concrete jungle. And now? The center of unwanted media attention!

The Lamonte family's grand estate covered forty impressive acres of sweeping land with scenic surroundings protected by several gated entrances. You could drive to the location from any direction since it housed several properties, including the main house between four different roads. One of the rods was not even accessible to the public.

Once the gates opened, the reporters raced through to follow the SUV that drove slowly up the driveway towards the main house.

"This is intrusive!" Matthew called out as he shook his head and gaped at the press through the tinted window

Once they pulled up the steps outside the main doors, the driver switched off the engine and opened the driver's door. The good thing about Matthew was that he was fiercely protective of his family and anyone who was vulnerable for that matter.

That was why it irked some members of his family when Matthew took the initiative in his own projects to help curb the skyrocketing unemployment rate among young people from various backgrounds by creating jobs in his family's companies and opening up centers to train those who lacked job skills – the same hoards of reporters were pretty much absent from the opening – not that Matthew cared much for hype. He acted out the goodness of his heart, never for publicity.

Matthew even went as far as personally mentoring many of the community youth. He had such an amazing rapport with youngsters who needed guidance. Matthew's main love was for the Healthy Start Program that operated out of many walk-in clinics around the province, especially in low-income neighborhoods – in addition to Funds for the Future, another program he launched with his older brother and his cousin Mr. White. Matthew had taken one rundown clinic that was about to close down and turned it into a flourishing program encouraging people from all economic backgrounds to do various health screening and preventative medicine practices. He'd made it fun by investing in incentive programs to get people to come in.

When Matthew was growing up, his father always made him and his siblings to never lose contact with the lower classes. He raised them to be grateful for their privileges and fight to keep them.

Matthew was certainly down-to-earth and easily approachable. Ha! And that was his problem! Easily approachable by gold diggers!

Matthew could be a hardhead sometimes, actually most of the time. Always out to prove himself. Always taking chances. Doing the unconventional. Making strides. Creating waves. Once the press dubbed him the Lamonte Poster Boy for Bad Behavior when he had been mixed up in a scandal involving one of his ex-girlfriends who turned out to be some notorious jewel thief. But still, a press release was sent out and very few thought it was a newsworthy as the current headline.

The young Lamonte stood up still facing the flashes and mikes while he was standing at the stairs of the front yard. He wore a black shirt and sunglasses. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh.

"In name of the Lamonte clan. I shall inform that my father, Mr. Lamonte, has finally taken his final rest this early morning… he died peacefully today surrounded by his family… We know many of you will mourn with us, and we ask that you respect our privacy during our time of grief"

His live statement was all over the News globally.

The youngest son, Matthew Lamonte released a statement paying tribute: "The world rarely sees someone who has had the profound impact George has had, the effects of which will be felt for many generations to come. For those of us lucky enough to get to work with him, it's been an insanely great honor. Mr. Lamonte's brilliance, passion and energy were the source of countless innovations that enrich and improve all of our lives… The world is immeasurably better because of my father and we will miss George Lamonte immensely and everything I know I learned from him. It's my life goal to continue his dream."

* * *

 **February, 2020**

After his father's death, Matt was revising the contracts of the company his father left, noticing there were some companies that were in time for renewal. One of them was the BSAA.

Laura returned home after leaving Nathan at school. She knew her husband used to work home and headed to his office to check on him. It was still a hard phase for him and his family after their patriarch's death.

"Hello my dear" she greeted him with a kiss

He smiled seductively, "I'm better now"

She laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm revising some contracts and I set a meeting for next the day after tomorrow"

"Saturday? What company sets a meeting for the weekend?" she spoke with a surprised expression

"The BSAA" he replied

She swallowed hard disguising her discomfort, "Oh, really?" she said stepping away

"Yeah. it will be in the morning"

"Okay, work never stops" she smiled

"Yeah, especially now with my new responsibilities"

"They might renew with you. There's no reason to not do that, right?"

"No, there isn't, but I want to go further. I want to make a better contract with and manufacture high quality parts for them including exclusive parts"

"Sure, you do that"

"I will, but for that I'll need your help"

"What? My help? Why?" she was taken aback

"Because of your persuasion gift"

She laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, about the persuasion yes, but I really want you to accompany there. You are my wife and my partner. You have talent for the technology and communication area. I want them to know that you will be my substitute in my absences and my connection with them in whatever they need."

Laura forced a smile, "I don't know… I promised Nate that we would spend the Saturday together doing whatever he wanted… you should've had told me that before. You know I don't like breaking my promises to Nathan. It's still recent our new routine… you know"

"Nate gets up late on weekends. I'm sure he can wait us to be back."

She exhaled, always disguising her displease, but she knew she couldn't go against his request without lighting his suspicion up, "Okay…" she agreed in defeat, "Now I'm going out for a walk, I have plans for tomorrow" she forced a smile and kissed him

"I'll continue working here because tomorrow will be only ours!" he replied and nibbled her bottom lip

Laura left the office and headed to the garage to get her car. She was worried and had to think of how to get in the BSAA without being recognized. She drove to the commerce and saw a fantasy's store. She parked her car and entered the store. She didn't take long to decide her new look and bought a blonde wig and green lens.

* * *

It was Friday evening. Chris was in his cabin at the BSAA Main Headquarters. He looked excited and couldn't hardly wait for his shift to be over so he could celebrate his 8th Valentine's Day with Evana. So long had passed and there were things that still felt like when everything started. Celebrations still had their magic and their routine was something he appreciated when he returned home from work. He hated spending so much time away from them, working and traveling, but he reasoned that he was sacrificing time with them for a greater good and to ensure their futures. There were 8 years of ups and downs just like every couple go through, but they always managed to overcome the hard phases. There were mutual efforts to continue building and cultivating their love story.

He had asked his sister to watch out his children for tonight with the help of their nanny. He really wanted and thought he and Eva deserved a night just for them. Claire immediately agreed with the idea, she loved her nieces and nephew and somehow it was a good routine change for her and Owen. They would have the house full and continue their parenting practice.

He checked his watch and stood up from his chair. He turned off the computer and the lights of his cabin. As he made his way through the bustling corridor of the BSAA to the parking lot, more memories came back to him and brought a smile to his face. He remembered how they spent their very first Valentines' Day back in 2013 when they still lived in Bohma. He started the engine and drove home to pick Evana up and take her to her favorite restaurant downtown where they had a romantic dinner at a private table at the porch.

They enjoyed the night air and their favorite song playing on the radio. They finished their dinner and stood up from their seats to dance a little. When the song stopped they made sure to remake their vows and polished off the best bottle of their favorite wine.

"I'll always remember tonight" she spoke smiling brightly looking into his eyes

"Me too!" he replied and leaned down to kiss her very gently on the lips

"Let's go home. I'd like to have my dessert now. Wouldn't you like a piece of pie?"

He smiled, "Of course my love", and then he drove them back home and ran upstairs to their love nest

Evana had already arranged the room set up in a romantic way – who was going to be where they would finish their special night with golden key.

When they reached the door, Chris opened it and Evana went in first. He went in after her and closed the door behind them. Evana turned around and kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too" Chris said as he unzipped Evana's dress. If fell to the floor. He stood and just stared at his wife's body, she didn't have anything underneath her dress.

"I wanted it to be as easy as pie" she said smiling

They laughed and embraced each other. This night was for them. a night with no worrying if some one was coming in their bedroom or call for them. just for them to make love as long as they could, which turned out to be all night long. They both wanted each other and there was no holding back. It was long passionate love, no rushing – just pleasure, on and on, and on. It was sweet love with bits of hot sauce.

When the sun came up that morning they woke up, still in each other'sarms, still in each other's embrace.

they smiled at each other, and said good morning, at the same time. Chris kissed Evana and said, "Do we really have to get up?"

"Yes, we do. Remember we have to go to the BSAA for that decoration?"

"I need some sleep now!" he replied with a husky voice

She laughed, "I'm going to shower" she planted a kiss on his lips. Chris opened his eyes and joined her.

* * *

 **Thank you** ** **HerpDerp,** **silver scropion and**** ** ** ** **Xaori**** for your words :D  
****

 ** **I hope you liked it and the chapter was supposed to be longer, but then I realized it was already long enough and I didn't want to confuse anyone because the next chapter we will see what happens at the BSAA! muhauhhahau xD****

 ** **I don't have much to say but the one and only...****

 ** **Stay Tuned!****


	5. Feel the Fear

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **BSAA Main Headquarters, Conference Room**

"Thank you commanders, chiefs, family, friends, fellow maintainers, and members of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, BSAA for coming to my decoration ceremony. It's an honor to stand before you here today. Each of you have continually teach me what taking care of people and the mission is all about. I'm not sure of how phenomenal you made me sound, I'm kind of thinking about just taking a bow and ending this ceremony right now. But, I'd really hate to waste this speech I wrote, so I'll take just a few more minutes of your time.

A special thank you to our master of ceremonies, Willie White, who was instrumental in making this happen and also a great friend. Willie is the future of the senior enlisted core. Also, thanks to Clive O'brian, Parker Luciani, Sheva Alomar, Quint Cetcham, Keith Lumley, Josh Stone, Nadia, D.C, and all the personnel and not cited people otherwise I'll never stop mentioning each and everyone here! My special friends and teammates Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers and in memory of all the heroic deceased mates, especially my second in command Piers Nivans. I wouldn't be here if there wasn't for any of you!

And before I get too far along, thank you to my loving wife Evana for supporting me these seven years 1month and a half. Thank you Charlotte, the Redfield twins, my three awesome children and a special tribute to my deceased son Noah. Yana Chorvat and Claire Redfield, two of the strongest women I know. Claire is kind, smart, and hilarious. I couldn't have asked for a better sister.

It would take me longer than time allows me to thank everyone that has made positive impacts on my life and career. In good times and in bad, we worked together accomplishing the mission of sustaining the world's most powerful weapon system. Thank you to each of you.

Over the course of the last 22 years only fighting against the Bioterrorism, I have thrown my body, mind, and my heart into getting the job done. My experiences over the last 28 years of military life taught me a great many things.

I was inspired to join the military by watching my grandfather. Although he died many years ago, his unmatched work-ethic and love for our country are infused within me. My grandfather spent 20 years into the Army. He always said if I join the military to choose the Air Force, namely because they have better food!

Have you ever had a supervisor who was a jerk? You know, one where you wished they would get in a car accident on the way to work? Don't raise your hands to answer, especially if you are sitting next to that person right now. Well I have. I didn't want them to get injured too severely, just bad enough where they couldn't come to work for a while. That way I could get a vacation from seeing their faces and from their toxic leadership. In the end, I left the Air Force because I just couldn't adjust.

Throughout all these years I've been on field against the Bioterrorism, I've gone through all types of missions, but some marked me more than others because of the emotional impact such as when I lost my longtime partner and best friend Jill Valentine in 2006 and the greatest one that put me down for a long time in the Edonian War in 2012.

Whatever happened in those missions with my team were defining moments in my career. Later I learned that I was emotionally immature. Dr. Stephen Covey, the author of the 7 habits of Highly Effective People, defines emotional maturity as the balance between courage and consideration. As a leader, I learned that I need to be courageous enough to hold people accountable and to speak up when something is wrong. We have plenty of emotionally courageous leaders. These people are usually great at getting the bottom-line results. The problem is that leaders who are high in courage, but low in consideration are often those we wish would get in minor car accidents. Courage must be balanced with consideration. Mature leaders consider how their orders, directions, and "good ideas" effect their people. Later in my career, I began practicing emotional maturity in my daily interactions.

I was able to build trusting and respectful relationships. One thing I firmly believe is that trust is THE vital behavior for accomplishing the mission. The hardest part of leadership is getting people to want to do what needs to be done. Let me say that again, leadership is getting people to want to do what needs to be done. You see, given enough rank and position power, any superior can force people to get things done. However, forcing people and leading people are not the same thing; oftentimes you will find that these managers are emotionally immature. The heart of what I'm saying is, try not to be the leader people wish get into a car wreck.

And that's it. That is my wisdom after over 28 years. Take what you like and leave the rest. I've had a lot of moments in my career, many more that just these few I've shared. But when you really boil it down, here are my key gems of wisdom:

1\. Keep your promises, even when things get messy

2\. No matter what task you're doing, do it the best you can

3\. Each generation must kindle the flame of freedom

4\. Don't be the leader people hope get into a car wreck

And

5\. Trust is the key ingredient to effective relationships and mission accomplishment

 _It's difficult to capture the feeling of being in the field in my age, I'm not in my twenties anymore_! So I announce to you that my time in the military career is coming to an end. But it's already just the beginning of the next chapter of my life. This summer my family and I plan to move to Atlanta, Georgia. Evana will continue to practice her skills, and I hope to land a job as a corporate learning and development manager, but before all that I'll take a long vacation and quality time with my family and friends. 8 years ago Evana and I had no idea of the journey we were about to undertake, only that we wanted to do it together. There is No One I would rather have had by my side and I am so looking forward to having you by my side for the rest.

I love you now more than ever.

Now, let's eat cake and party harder for a while!

Christopher Redfield

(**)

The crowd applauded their Captain's speech and came near him to congratulate or greet him. No one was expecting the official retirement announcement and this time everyone could see he was taking it seriously. Some people even congratulated the Redfield couple and admired the solid relationship they had. They didn't miss Evana's beauty and classy way, not to mention her impeccable reputation every time she accompanied her husband in parties or cocktails; she always had a loving and gracious way.

"I'm going to the toilet room" the blonde whispered on his ear

"Okay, I'm going to my cabin. I need to get a file there"

"Alright, I'll meet you there"

* * *

Matthew and Laura Lamonte arrived at the BSAA Main Headquarters shortly after the announcement of Chris Redfield had ended. Laura, wearing sunglasses to disguise her apprehension, told him she needed to go to the bathroom. Soon after, Matt encountered the representative of the Tech and Field Department at the main lobby. They began the conversation.

Chris left the conference room after greeting a bunch of other people. He was on his way to the elevator when the representative called him and waved to him. He introduced the man and explained Matt that Chris would be the best one to tell him specifications and needs of the field better than anyone would while he would go to his file room.

They greeted amicably shaking hands. Matt frowned making a thoughtful face, "I think I've seen you before… Have we met?" he asked politely

Chris made a face thinking on the matter, "You're familiar for me too…"

"Oh, now I remember. We met at the White's wedding party many years ago"

"Yeah, right! You are Mr. White's cousin"

"That's correct! I remember that Cathy had a friend that happened to be your wife."

"Yeah, so, what exactly do you need my help?" Chris said changing subjects

* * *

Laura entered the bathroom in a hurry. She had a good disguise. Her body had changed significantly since the last time she was seen at the BSAA. She had aged a bit and had done some plastic procedures on her lips and breasts. Her body was more fit since she started doing gym. She had the wavy blonde wig and the green lens. Her clothes style were different from the ones she used to wore back then. Wearing sunglasses inside the building would be too suspicious.

She looked in the mirror and the worriedness was evident on her face expression and body language, "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she murmured looking at her reflection in the mirror while she washed her cold sweaty hands in the sink.

She heard a noise in one of the toilets' doors. She heard the high heels steps coming closer to her. She looked briefly to the side. Her eyes widened when she recognized the blonde woman wearing a lavender dress length to knees coming to the sink area.

Laura removed her hands right away from the water and went to the hand dryer. The blonde looked in the mirror and saw the other blonde drying her hand. Their gazes met through the reflection. Both women's hearts paced fast. Immediately, Laura turned her face and left the bathroom.

Evana frowned facing the mirror. There was something familiar about that woman. Her time at the bathroom turned out to be longer as her phone buzzed. It was her friend Yana calling from Germany.

* * *

Laura hurried through the corridors trying to disguise as much as she could her discomfort and despair. She was suffocating in that place. Her old memories were tormenting her. Every corner brought her memories she wish she could forget forever, but her torture wasn't over when she arrived at the main lobby.

She paralyzed and the panic was starting to take over her. She couldn't allow it to consume her. She had, she Needed to be strong and keep her emotions under control. But Chris couldn't disguise his reaction as from his position he could see her in the corridor. And to make things worse, Matt noticed his reaction and looked back, spotting her. He smiled and waved at her to join them.

She took a few deep breathes on her way to them.

"Mr. Redfield, I'd like you to meet my wife, Laura Lamonte" Matt spoke with a proud smile

From long experience, Chris could tell she was terrified. But they didn't know how to act like they haven't met before. That moment was too unexpected.

"Hi" Chris greeted her, forcing a faintly smile

"Hi…" she replied with failing voice

Matt looked at the couple and made a face, "Have you met?" he asked in confusion

Chris cleared his throat while Laura scratched her hair, "Yeah…We met at… the Mikro Company incident. Right?" Chris said as he had noticed her secretive life from Matt and decided to her help with the story

"Yeah, true. We met there, yeah…" she nodded her head several times in agreement

"Oh, Redfield... so you must be Nate's superhero. I guess I should thank you for saving my wife that at the time was my fiancé!"

"No, you don't have to. I was just doing my job, but I might admit that Nathan is a lovely boy"

"Surely he is! But he really became a fan of you!" Matt agreed

Chris smiled with a mix of feelings, avoiding looking at tense Laura. The BSAA representative rejoined them after taking the contract the organization had with the Lamonte's. Matt took advantage of Laura's presence and asked her to talk to Chris about the field needs while he would take care of the contract matter.

Laura had no other option but to agree with her husband's request and simply nodded. Chris watched their interaction and waited the male Lamonte to leave them.

"So you finally found someone that bosses you…" he commented with a smirk

"Shut up!" she replied rolling her eyes

"Let's go to my cabin"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you will or I tell everybody who you are and look around… you are in my field!" he said with determination

She sighed in defeat. With no other option, she followed him to his cabin.

* * *

During their walk, they remained in silence. Chris walked in first, and Laura followed in behind. He waited her so he could close the door. Laura took a glimpse of the cabin, nothing had changed much. The same décor, the same furniture position. The same view for the training camp where the rookies started their military lives – a reminder to Chris of how he himself started decades ago – a reminder for him to keep his humility.

"So now Mrs. Lamonte, you still owe me an explanation"

"I don't have to give you any explanation. Your wife is dead, I mean, your ex-wife is dead!"

"I'll go straight to the point, I know what you did at the clinic... Will you still insist you don't owe me an explanation, Laureen?"

She swallowed in distress, yet, remaining in silence.

"It's funny how deliberately you became Laureen and a wife again after accepting to give me the divorce… was a child the price for my freedom?"

"You are picturing things in a way that is wasn't..."

"No? So explain to me because that's what it looks like to me"

She turned her face to look at the large window remaining in silence.

He sighed annoyed with her long silence, "Alright, if that's your explanation, I'd better stop being too good to you and let you be punished for your criminal actions" he spoke walking to his desk and grabbed the phone on his desk

"It wasn't about you" she finally broke her silence

He turned his eyes to look at her

"It wasn't about you… Chris"

"What was it about then?" he asked as he placed the phone back

She sighed looking down, "Me"

He looked at her attentively waiting for her continuation

"It was about my grief, my pain, my cure. You knew how wounded I was but you still chose her… so I did what I thought was best for me… right or wrong? Who's to say what's right and wrong?"

"Stealing and faking is wrong!"

"And so is cheating!" she yelled

"I didn't cheat on you! I had a severe amnesia!" he yelled back

"And so was I out of my common senses! You and anyone else who knows this will only see your side! What about me? My pain? My loss?"

"You're not the only one who lost a child!"

"I lost more than a child! And you still can't see it!" she yelled fighting her tears

"What did you want me to do? To continue living a lie with you, both of us unhappy?"

"It wasn't a lie… it was my dream… my only good dream that turned out to be a nightmare!"

"Everybody goes through deceptions, but not all of them go harm other people because of that!"

"You're picturing it wrongly!"

"No, I'm not! You're a spoiled person who is used to anyone not telling you no! And when someone does, you harm them! You take your revenge!"

"Revenge?" she frowned in shock

"Yes! I didn't give you what you wanted, I walked away and you couldn't deal with it. So you're taking revenge on me!"

She gasped, "I'm not revenging on you! But that's what happens in your twisted mind, right? You only see your side! You only think it's about you! Your needs!"

"My twisted mind? I'm not the one who kidnapped a pregnant woman, jumped in front of a car, forged my death and have a double life!"

"Oh, you don't have a double life? You can tell that bullshit to your precious bitch, but not for me! This is bullshit! I know what you have done as well and I could make you pay for that!"

He gasped, "You're picturing it wrong! You have no idea about my life anymore!"

"I know enough!"

"So what Laureen? Is that your game? Let's compete who has and keeps the other' dark secrets? Is that your new way to have me again?"

"I don't need you anymore!" she said giving him her back and headed to the door

Chris immediately ran after her and pulled her by her arm, "You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go!"

"This conversation isn't over yet!"

She looked at his hand on her arm, "Let go of me. You're hurting me!"

"You owe me an explanation!" he spoke with firmness staring deep into her eyes

"I don't owe you anything! You're the one who owed me!"

"Yeah, so you're punishing me? You stole my sperm, got a new life, a wealthy husband that clearly doesn't know about your dirty secrets and that's it?"

"If you feel punished is not my problem and as I've kept saying, you're picturing everything wrongly! You made your choice and I moved on! I overcame the deception of loving you! Or are you jealous that your pretty young doll now belongs to somebody else?"

He laughed, "I'm not jealous! I'm happy for you." he said releasing her arm

"Are you?" she replied with a mock

"Yes, I am! The point is that you're saying that I should stay quiet and forget that you kept a part of me?"

"What part of you Chris? I'm married!"

"Only for a couple of months! Nathan is way older than your prestigious marriage!"

She laughed, "Don't need to be married to make babies Chris, you know that right? Our beloved Noah…"

"Just tell me the truth Laureen! I did the math of your last procedure that was in the end of November of 2014. I searched the records and Nathan was born in August 3rd of 2015. He's only registered in your fake last name. The math matches!"

"He's not yours!" she shouted

"Are you sure about that?"

"I slept with Matt that time too!"

"So why didn't he register him since now you're married? Mr. Perfect is not noble enough to register his child? Considering he's the father…" he pressed her more

"Because Nathan is MY son!"

"Bullshit! You didn't do him alone! Who is Nathan's father?" he asked staring deep in her eyes

Chris and Laura heard a noise in the door, looked simultaneously at the same direction, and saw Evana opening the door.

The blonde woman stared them who were facing each other. They couldn't disguise their proximity and the strange atmosphere between them. She could sense something important was going on between those two. She recognized the woman to be the same from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she said after clearing her throat

Laura smiled taking her cell phone, "Well Mr. Redfield, thank you for your time and I took notes on your needs. I'll pass everything to my husband and to the responsible department. Have a nice day and good bye" she spoke with a calm tone then she look briefly at the blonde, "Excuse me" she said politely and passed by the blonde

Evana with a serious expression turned to her husband and looked at him attentively to read every sign in his behavior, "Will you tell me what was going on here or will you tell me it was just work and never mind?" she spoke with a defiant gaze

Chris took a deep breathe. Unconsciously he was thinking fast about the answer he would give to his wife. The truth or a half-truth? He feared Evana's reaction if she learned about Laureen still being alive and worse, she possibly had a child of his.

However, he was also aware that omit such important matter wouldn't be good either and maybe could even cause more damage than the whole truth.

* * *

 **Thank you **HerpDerp for the review.  
****

 ** **Yes, the drama is starting and we have a few good things to happen before the saga comes to a final end. They are def more mature :D  
****

 ** **I have a mix of feelings about that!****

 ** **I'm giving my all to this story and hopefully I'll make a good job, almost like I did in Forbidden...****

 ** **According to my not so sharp math xD The story might end in the 10th chapter, so we are basically near the final countdown T_T****

 ** **Thank you all for the support and patience.****

 ** **As the usual, Stay Tuned!****


	6. Skyfall

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

He let out a sigh, "You'd better take a seat…" he said heading to his chair and then dialed to his secretary don't allow anyone disturb him

The blonde woman was thoughtful and intrigued with the suspense of her husband and sat on the chair in front of his desk, "Who is that woman? I saw her when I went to the toilet room"

"Her name now is Laura Lamonte. She came with her husband to renew a contract his company has with the BSAA…"

"Is there anything going on between you?"

He gasped, "No… I hope not"

"What do you mean by you hope not?"

"Isn't she familiar to you? Despite the blonde wig and green lens and the plastic surgeries?"

She frowned thoughtful, "There was indeed something about her, but why all this stringing along to tell me who she is in fact?"

He took a long and deep breathe, "It's Laureen…"

Evana could not believe her earing. That name, those memories. She knew his feeling about the brunette's death and she respected their history, but her history with that woman wasn't pleasant. Was his ex-wife one of his secrets? Secrets – a habit he seemed to have acquired – a habit she learned how to seemly ignore or in the least, she wouldn't question him.

"How long do you know it?" she had to ask, she had to know; that was a secret she couldn't just ignore and not be affected

He exhaled, "Since the Mikro incident"

She parted her lips, but the words didn't form in her brain and inevitably they wouldn't come out. She simply shook her head with a mix of feelings. A long silence.

"Would you ever tell me about her or you really enjoy her being your precious secret?" she couldn't help feeling hurt

"It's not what you're thinking"

"You don't know what I'm thinking!"

"She's not my lover!"

She laughed, "Of course she's not. She came first!"

He didn't like her tone, he has always been faithful to her, "If I had any intention of keeping her, I wouldn't have had the trouble to have divorced" he replied under impulse

"If you say so…"

"Come on Eva, let's not start this subject again, but I hate when you doubt my feelings for you"

"I don't doubt your feelings for me, I'm sure you have them… But that's not what I was really thinking"

"So what were you thinking?"

"I was wondering that because of your feelings for her you helped her sustain her forged death but why you didn't trust me again to tell me something so important? Wasn't enough the example of mess we had about Piers and Yana?"

He let out a sigh, "You're right. But I'm actually doing an investigation and I didn't want to concern you in vain if I didn't get concrete results… and not about me having feelings for her"

"An investigation?" she asked in puzzlement

He nodded

"Investigation of what?"

He bit his lips, looking down to get the courage to speak it out.

Evana could read the importance of the matter in her husband's silence and body language, which made millions of things to pass in her mind.

"Laureen has a child… I met him at Mikro"

She swallowed. She only had one question in mind, "Is he yours?" she couldn't help the fail in her voice

He shook his head as he shrugged, "I don't know. That's what I've been investigating. I tried to ignore it, but seeing Laureen here triggered it again, so I had to ask"

"What did she say?"

"Actually, she didn't."

"Because I interrupted you?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly… She said many things and nothing at the same time. In the end, I don't have my answer"

She looked down, squeezing her hands. A wave of deception was invading her. She shouldn't be disappointed. He admitted he had tried with his then wife Laureen, after all she was the official one. She had the right, he had the right to sleep with her whenever they wanted and it wouldn't be wrong… But he lied. He wouldn't be so concerned if there wouldn't have such possibility.

The phone of his office buzzed. His voice was at a distance she couldn't really hear whatever he was speaking.

She felt bad. She felt like trash – again. A home breaker – again. She felt like she had built her happiness over the misfortune of someone else, Laureen and her son. The thoughts of Laureen's words wouldn't stop echoing in her head, her despair in losing the man she loved. The family she dreamed. The family she lost and fought with everything until the very end.

Amnesia or not, she was aware she had been his lover… she remembered her own dilemmas still back in Bohma. Inertly, she always felt he had someone else, yet, she gave herself to him – over and over again. She bought that fight consciously and unconsciously.

Consciously because she had the feeling that he belonged to someone else and she knew, he didn't belong to Bohma.

Unconsciously because she had never had the intention to break his home – or any other. But in his case she fell in love with him. Her feelings for him were stronger than her reasoning. Living daily with him made things extremely hard to not ceding to those feelings burning like a volcano inside her. She just hoped that the day he was gone, his wife or family wouldn't need to know about them and she would be forever the forgotten lover. His forever secret – even if she had kept his child with her. Her secret.

However, things weren't that way…

Evana stood up from her seat and looked around, the furniture, the window. She looked at him talking on phone. It was an important call. There was still the impact of his retirement announcement. He would be busy during that process, as he would have to arrange everything before leaving.

He looked back at her. Broken gazes. Broken feelings. Broken promises. Broken vows.

They were together long enough to know what those gazes meant in the absence of words. A time to process the news. A break to digest everything that was in the table and implicit about that matter. Cheating or no cheating – it didn't really matter.

The blonde woman walked to the door and left the cabin. She walked through the corridors as words of Laureen and Stan echoed in her mind. She walked and walked leaving the corridors behind, the personnel behind, the elevator behind, the doors behind, the huge building behind.

She called a cab and waited without looking behind. In the radio was playing an old song…

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

 _And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

* * *

Laura and Matt returned home. Strangely, Laura kept a disturbing silence during the whole trajectory. That wasn't typical of her. Several things bombed her head. She was in the verge of her self-control.

Matt parked the car in the garage of their mansion and answered an important call. Laura didn't bother to wait for him and entered the house. Nathan was with her mother, so she headed directly to the bathroom to take a long bath to relax and think. She had a lot to think.

Matt finished his call and looked for his wife. Her quiet demeanor intrigued him. He entered their bedroom and saw her clothing spread over the bed. Clothing that he was intrigued of her wearing them, but she had told him she wanted a quick change of hair without having to dye her own and the lens was something she always wished to have born – with green eyes. He accepted her explanation and in his opinion, there was nothing wrong about that. He walked to the bathroom found her resting in the bathtub.

"What happened?" he asked in concern and sat on the border

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're so quiet today"

"I guess I'm PMsing"

He frowned, "I didn't know you had PMS."

"Yes, I do… sometimes. You don't need to worry, I'll get back to normal tomorrow" she forced a smile of assurance

He shrugged, "Alright… I'll have to get used to that. Do you want any chocolate, candy or something?" he asked as he had heard women had that necessity during that period

She shook her head in denial, "No, thanks. I just want to be alone"

"Okay. You will have time to be alone because I just got a reminder call that I have a booked business trip for Spain tomorrow"

"Really?"

He nodded in confirmation, "But I won't stay for too long. I hope you won't feel so lonely with your Pms and my absence"

"I'm already used to your absence…"

He laughed a bit, "Yeah, but I promise I will compensate you when I get back"

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Really! I do understand it's your job!" she reassured him with a smile

He leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you for been so good and understanding with me"

"You deserve it, Matt. You are a great man and I'm lucky to have found you"

He smiled to her, "And I'm lucky to have you and Nate in my life. He's like a son to me"

She smiled and disguised her awkwardness, "He really does consider you a father to him"

"You know…"

"What?"

"Lately I have been thinking about it. You never told me what really happened to his father"

She swallowed looking down in distress, "You never asked…"

"Yeah, true. Will you tell me what happened to him?"

"Matt, my love… It's complicated to explain that, but you should know that he's a personal project of mine. So he doesn't have a father and that's why from time to time Nate buzzes about it. He's too little to understand such things"

"Personal project? What is that supposed to mean?"

She exhaled, "He was made artificially… if you know what I mean…"

"Oh…I see…"

"Yeah…"

"I thought he was the son of your ex-husband and he was crappy enough to not be a father to him"

She gasped, "What? No way! My crappy ex-husband doesn't deserve to be the father of my son and thank god he's not!" she said in distress

"Well… Anyways, did you talk to Chris Redfield about that matter?"

She frowned in confusion, "What matter?"

"Our plan! The field equipment"

"Oh! Right!"

"You didn't?"

"Actually, my love, I really didn't."

"Why not? I saw you together"

"Well, because of his wife! You know this is a subject that demands details and all, but his wife entered the room interrupting our conversation and she didn't have a good expression, so I preferred to leave because I thought they had urgent subjects to talk about… you know…"

"Oh I see…Maybe she got jealous"

She laughed in distress, "Maybe… who knows…"

He inhaled and then exhaled, "Well, I got their new contract and need to work on that, so that matter can wait my return from my trip"

"Yeah, absolutely"

He smiled at her seductively and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Will your pms mind if I join you now or do I have to wait my long return?"

She smiled back, pulled him to her, "Actually my pms loves your white chocolate", kissed him passionately, and helped him unclothe.

She wasn't lying about that. She did enjoy the revival of her sexual life with her new husband, despite it not be so often due to his constant trips. But well… she was used to that style of life too.

* * *

 **Thank you** ** **HerpDerp** **and**** ** ** ** **Xaori**** for your words :D****

 ** **Yes my friends, I do agree... no more lies Chris! But Chris! Why do men have this bad habit of not giving important details that make all the difference without needing to be asked? Just tell the whole story in one shot and prevent questions that will bother later and feel like a questioning! Avoid that! xD This annoying habit makes most women ask more questions than they should and be labelled of annoying ~_~"****

 ** **We are curious by nature and that's why soap operas are so good for us! xD Ok, I'm kidding xD****

 ** **Yes my friends, I do agree that back in the days they would be acting differently, so I'm glad you guys could see that :D****

 ** **I'm happy to know I've been understood and I managed to show their maturation xD****

 ** **And here it goes another note... today is October 10th, yesterday I got some news that might change my life schedule forever! So, I'm quite worried and running to finish the story before 23th! _****

 ** **At least, one future chapter is completely ready! But there are still some left, ugh... So yeah, this one was shorter but it wasn't because of that, it's more because of what I have for future chapters mauhauhua, so I didn't want to prolong it too much xD****

 ** **Plus, my and my bad usual math made me remake the numbers and even correct the previous chapter when I wrote in Chris' speech that he and Eva were together for 8 years plus, but no! it's 7 years plus xD LOL It's funny that when I wrote the chapter I had done the math several times and resulted in 8 several times xD hahahaha But I know! 13 to 20 will never end in 8 xD I dont know from where I took the 8 xD But it's like they say, 2+2 equals 5 because there's a hidden 1 among them xD hahahaha (this is an old joke I heard in my school days...don't know if it's true xD)****

 ** **All I hope is that you liked the chapter and captured the essence and as the usual...****

 ** **Stay Tuned :D****


	7. Flower Ties

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Like the colors in a picture time insists on fading  
The memories I kept are all withering away.  
When I close my eyes I move to a happier day  
In my dreams change a fate so gloomy_

 _The heat of the day involves our hands._  
 _A ghost of time, a feeling that does not come to an end_  
 _Mixing love and pain, your smile will always live inside me_

 _When night falls, longing brings_  
 _The memory of your face_  
 _And a tear becomes a sanctuary_  
 _A flower falling in silence does_  
 _The memory of this echoing story_  
 _Walking the road of the petals_  
 _In our flower ties_

 _This is our melody, time insists on wearing_  
 _Harmony to resound by a sea of solitude_  
 _Two souls intertwine in infinity to dance_  
 _Even a river of tears_  
 _Has the image of the moonlight_

 _Our dreams can no longer perish_  
 _Preserved forever, forever_  
 _In my heart_  
 _When the flower blooms, the promise will change._  
 _In prayer_

 _Why does God give people the fate of encountering and separating with each other?  
These overflowing tears become a river and coffins of flowers will flow on it,  
The melody of forever._

 _When night falls, longing brings_  
 _The memory of your face_  
 _And a tear becomes a sanctuary_  
 _A flower that falls in silence and does_  
 _The memory of this echoing story_  
 _Walking the road of the petals_  
 _In our flower ties_  
 _It's what makes us believe_  
 _That even a god will not separate us_ _"_

A couple of days passed since Chris told the truth to his wife.

Evana, as her usual, needed a time for herself to reflect about the matter. However, this time, she didn't ask him to sleep in separate rooms, even though there was no real intimacy between them either. So far, she slept with her back to him. No touching. After learning the truth, Evana started having doubts of Chris' love for her. An old insecurity that returned to her like waves. Like the phases of the Moon.

The second night, Chris was sitting on the armchair of their bedroom while Evana had left the bathroom and was putting on her nightdress. He watched her moves.

"How long are we staying like this?" he broke the silence

"What?"

"Ignoration"

She exhaled heavily, "As long as I need to put together six years and a half living a beautiful lie"

"I never lied to you!"

She smirked, "Right! You're the king of honesty!"

"What's your problem Evana? I never lied to you! I admit there were things I couldn't tell you about my work, but this is not lying!"

"you've lied to me about Laureen! Your marriage!"

"What the hell?"

"Now it makes sense why you never had the courage to leave the house you lived together… why would you? It was convenient to you playing as her husband and keeping your dumb lover at the same time."

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"It's the truth!"

"Not my truth!"

"Not your truth? So now you deny that you said to me that you were trying a reconciliation with her?"

He gasped, "Ah, yeah, I did try a reconciliation with her before I re-encountered you in Bohma after Yana's email!"

"So now you're admitting that you had husband and wife intimacy with her?"

"Eva? What's your point? I'm not getting you!"

She laughed, "You're not getting me! Doesn't need to be genius to know what a husband and wife do such as kissing and other stuff…"

He frowned making a face, "Yeah…" he cleared his throat, "I told you that…"

"You have a son… so you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! I omitted it, but I didn't lie. I told you I learned about him last year and I'm not even sure if it's mine!"

"How old is he?"

"5 this year…"

"So your logic says you omitted you were sleeping with her! For me you lied because you said you didn't sleep with her! "

"But I Didn't sleep with her!" he snapped

She made an incredulity face

He couldn't help the smile, "Eva… I've only had you all this long. I've been only yours all this long!"

"If that was true you wouldn't be so worried about her son being yours. You have doubts!"

He stepped closer to her, "I do have doubts, but intercourse is not the only way to make babies… there was a moment of peace I had with Laureen after Noah's death and we did try have another child, but soon after we decided that, I was engaged with long distant missions. Just recently I remembered that!"

"So your son is not 4 years old! Noah died way before I stepped into your life!"

"Wait, don't take assumptions. I'm not finished yet"

She sighed

"Because of those missions and a while before the chaos emerged between us, I accepted leaving a stored 'donation' for Laureen to have our child in case I didn't return from a mission. She took a while to make use of that… in the end she did, but always behind my back by faking my signature. The first two tries failed and the third one possibly worked. I'm not sure and the day you caught us in my cabin I was questioning her about it and she told me she had slept with someone else during the same time of the procedure. She says it's the other guy's that is actually her husband now, but I met the kid and I instantly connected to him and saw my child self in him… so I'm not sure… maybe I'm seeing things where there aren't but there's also the possibility that the procedure did work and he's my son… that's why I didn't tell you anything until I had confirmation on the matter because I knew it's a delicate subject for us after all she did…"

Evana let out a long sigh and sat on the bed corner with a thoughtful expression, "So she's the reason of your sudden decision for a vasectomy…"

He joined her and sat by her side, "Not exactly. I'm not sleeping with her and I won't! But I think three or four children is enough for me"

She gave a single nod, "And we have to be extremely careful because women get super fertile period after pregnancies and now that we know that I have the multiple pregnancy gene…is the best option for our case because it's expected that I still have some years ahead until I get in menopause..."

"Yeah. I do love our children, but remember that our plan was to have just another one"

"Yes, I remember that and if her son is yours, that will give you an extra responsibility because I'm sure you won't let go of him and I won't have anything against him because he's the innocent party in the story. I will never forbid you to not have contact with a child of yours and he will be very welcomed in our house whenever he comes! But I cannot tell the same about Laureen… I haven't forgotten what she did to me and I surely don't want her near our house or my children! If you will have to talk to her, do it outside the gate!"

He smiled taking her grip in support, "I know and that was my biggest concern. I haven't forgotten either, but you know my…"

She interrupted him, "You love her". He looked at her not knowing what to say or how to react, "I know there's a part of you that belongs to her somehow… you simply can't stop caring about her. I never was oblivious to that!"

"You think this is love?"

"It's a way to love… you may not desire her sexually, but there are still feeling in there in another form and I never meant to take that from you. I always knew my place in your life. She came first, you watched her grow up. You still have shared more time of your life with her than with me and I respect the story you have. I don't know how I do that but I manage to separate the unit you and her, the unit me and her and the unit you and me"

He laughed a bit, "Thank you for your support. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life but I have no doubt that I made the right choice running away from that hospital!"

She smiled, "You're so silly sometimes!"

He held her by the waist, "They say that's what love do to us"

"Yeah, that's what they say…but you know? We need to work on something"

"On what?"

"Communication! If you had told me that before in one go, we wouldn't be separated!"

"And you should've had asked instead of just leaving!" he replied

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, my bad!" she smiled and he leaned over to kiss her to seal their definite reconciliation. There were only two days apart, but they felt like eternity. He loved kissing those lips and feeling her skin against his from the simplest to the most erotic one.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you get's me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away_

 _All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

 _'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

 _I can feel you breathe  
Washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_ (Breathe - Faith Hill)

She was resting her head on his chest as she enjoyed him caressing her arm gently after they made reconciliation love. They needed and missed that. Some talk about the 7 years crisis, some talk about the routine of just being with one person. However, they didn't feel that way after 7 years plus together. The sex wasn't boring and even got better because of the mutual trust and knowledge they had about each other's preferences, not to mention open mind in that field that had additions of creativity that made all the difference. They loved the routine they had; boredom was something they didn't live. And that routine was about to change once again and most probably they would have the feeling of being back to Bohma somehow as Chris would spend more time home.

"You know, I was wondering why you have so many doubts about Laureen's child. I'm trying here to imagine him" she commented rolling her index fingertip on his abdomen

"Actually I do have some pictures of him"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he replied reaching his cellphone on the nightstand

Evana in curiosity looked at the screen studying the boy's features. She took a while to examine them and then turned her face to look at Chris making the comparison, "do you have a picture of her husband and the other supposed father?"

"Yeah, he's easy to find. He's a famous businessman" he replied and made a quick search in the browser and showed the screen to her. She took another while to compare both men and the child

"Hummm" she moaned making a thoughtful face

"What do you say?"

"I can see why you have doubts. The other guy is handsome man and has some similarities with you too"

Chris lifted an eyebrow making a face, "You're saying he's handsome, right in my face?"

She laughed, "Yeah, he is! Sorry, but I'm sincere too!"

"Really?!" he frowned trying to get serious

She laughed even more, "My Handsome is jealous, so cute!" she planted a quick kiss on his lips

"So, what do you say?"

Evana opened her mouth to reply to him, but at that moment, they turned their faces in the direction of the bedroom door opening as Charlotte entered running and jumping in the bed to stay between them.

* * *

Laura and her mother were alone in the mansion Laura lived with Matt. The brunette women were having a serious conversation at the porch.

"So you met him again?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I did"

"And how was it?"

"The same, he pressed into Nathan's subject"

"Knowing him for fifteen years makes me think that he won't let go until he has a definite answer. He's too stubborn for that"

"I know!"

"That's why I'm thinking! I need to do something…I wish I could disappear again"

"You cannot do that! You have Matt now" her mother scolded her

"Don't raise your voice like that! I'm just saying it! I know I cannot run away just like that!"

"I know you long enough too to know about your 'just saying it' impulses!"

She rolled her eyes

"You know? You should listen to your mother at least once in your life"

She turned to her

"My advise? Give to Chris what he wants. He deserves it and you are aware that that's the only way he'll let go of everything"

Laura shook her head in denial, "He won't! If he learns Nate is his son, he won't let go! And that fucks my life! I need to solve this before Matt returns!"

"You should tell everything to Matt too"

Laura let out a heavy sigh. She had a lot to think, details she could not miss. Her mother left her alone and headed back home.

Laura looked at the lake distantly in her thoughts. The sun was saying goodbye to the day and welcoming the night. She looked up to the stars and then a sudden idea came to her mind just like a shooting star. "Mom, you just gave me a great idea!" She spoke smiling with an unreadable gaze

* * *

Chris was locked in his cabin very early in the morning arranging the boxes with his personal objects. He looked forward to start the new cycle with his beautiful wife and children. He looked at the window once again. That would be one of the last times he would have that vision. He sighed with a mix of feelings. A part of him was happy about his decision, but another got really used to that habit. He was learning a new way to be and be more favorable to changes.

The hours were passing and he was arranging some reports when his office phone rang"

"Mr. Redfield, there's someone who wants to speak with you" his secretary spoke on the line

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Laura Lamonte."

He let out a sigh. That woman had the power to return to his life when he obtained the peace of the mess she caused with her presence. Of course, he was the one to blame too for allowing some things.

"May I let her in?" the woman asked in the line

"Yeah, sure. Let her in…"

He took a long breath preparing himself for another encounter with his ex-wife, wondering what was the reason for the visit since all the previous times she always ran away.

She knocked on the door. He yelled for her to get in. she opened the door slowly and greeted him politely.

"What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms on his chest and resting his back on the chair

"I came in peace"

He gasped lifting his eyebrow, "Is peace possible with you?"

She laughed, "It is!"

"Just go straight to the point"

She looked around noticing the emptiness of the shelves and boards on the walls, "Changing furniture?" she asked in curiosity

He shook his head, "No… retiring"

"Retiring?" she repeated in surprise

"Yeah…so what do you want?"

She sighed looking to the sides, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. If you want to talk, we'll talk here"

She sighed in defeat, "This place brings me lots of memories…"

"Forget them"

She gasped, "You don't need this wall between us…" she referred to his dryness

"You built that wall!"

She looked down. He was right, "Yeah… but I really am here in peaceful terms… we had a lot of peaceful periods too, so I believe we can re-build that again…if needed" she said as she took the seat in front of his desk

He parted his lips to say something but changed his mind.

"I owe you an answer… actually I owe more Nathan an answer…and maybe myself an answer"

He looked attentively at her in silence

"Honestly? I don't know who Nathan's father really is… shame on me, right? Like a slut?"

He made a face of disagreement, "I don't think you're a slut… I guess it all depends on the circumstances… I don't know… all I can say is that I don't judge you about that"

She smiled softly, "The same good Chris…" she spoke with a slightly saddened expression. Staying in that building, especially in that room alone with him brought her inconvenient memories. The couch in the opposite end of the room, that desk, his chair… Inappropriate memories. She had to keep in mind that he most probably used them with his current wife as well. She shall keep that vivid in her mind!

She let out a heavy sigh and looked back at him. A challenge! The years, the divorce and not even his new marriage took from her the attraction she had for him. He still was her first love, that love that has an intoxicating mark, impossible to forget, hard to overcome, inevitably the comparison/pattern to any posterior relationship. Tainted love.

"So? What exactly do you want?" he asked with a calm tone, thankfully breaking her chain of thoughts

"I want the same answer as you"

"A DNA test?"

"Yeah"

"Why me? isn't it easier for you to make the test with your husband?"

"Certainly is easier getting his sample, but he's on a trip again. And different of you, Matt never had the thought that Nate can be in fact his son. Actually he never really cared about Nate being his son or not, I mean, he already treats Nate as his son. He respected my explanation that Nate is my solo project meaning that I will be his mother and father! Though he even commented that he's willing to give him his last name in the future if I allow him to"

Chris frowned exhaling, thoughtful about her speech, "What if Nate is his son? Will he 'adopt' his own son?" he spoke studying her reaction and before she could answer, he caught her hint, "You don't intend to tell him that. you are in fact acting behind his back somehow…" he added

"Don't put it in those words, you're picturing it wrongly"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are! It's not acting behind his back because he doesn't have the urge you do! He doesn't do the drama you do! He doesn't care if Nate carries his blood or not! And because of that he already is his father! But I don't know the future and I need to have my peace of mind back so I can continue being happy with my husband, My family and you are not allowing that! So let's end this once and for all!"

"Okay… so what if it's my blood in Nate's veins?"

"Well… you shall let things be the way they are for now. Nothing will really change."

"What?!" he gasped

"You asked for an answer, I'm giving you that, but that didn't mean you will have participation in MY son's life! I haven't asked you that!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, I'm not out of my mind! That's the reality. Nate doesn't need and you don't need him!"

"That's not gonna happen!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Damn it!"

"I won't let go of my son!"

"Yes you will!"

"Why will I?"

"Chris? Why do you want MY child?"

"Because you stole that from me!"

"For God's sake Chris! Why do you want more trouble in your life? Isn't it enough you being happily married with three children? Do you think this will be fair to your wife to have to live with your crazy ex-wife in your lives? You begged for your freedom to be happy with her? Why you need to put me back into your lives? Will that be fair to Nathan to be like a ping-pong? Use your brain god damn it!" she shouted

"I won't give my son if he's mine! You should also use your brain and think if it's fair to him not knowing the truth? Is it fair to him living a lie? And for your information, just like your husband, my wife will accept him in our lives, actually she already knows everything that is going on between us… different of your husband!"

"The saint Evana…" she couldn't help rolling her eyes

Chris stared her deep in the eyes. There was the real Laureen he knew –jealousy.

She noticed his gaze, "Well, there's not much difference between her and Matt either on that matter… I'm sure she will respect my decision of keeping my solo project without your interference... Why can't you do the same and avoid an unnecessary responsibility?" she shrugged

"Because Nathan is not a project! He's a person that will grow up. He doesn't need to live a lie either! I gave you my material and permission to have your so wished pregnancy and maternity dream. I never gave you permission to do a solo project! I gave you my material and permission for you to have Our family and not to use it behind my back, except in the case of my death. I'm not dead! So I won't let go of my son whether you like it or not!"

She exhaled, "Alright… fair enough."

"Is it?" he couldn't believe she was convinced by her reaction

"Yeah, I told you I came in peaceful terms. Just tell me when you want do the exam and I'll bring Nate"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Oh and it has to be a lab of my choice"

"No problem! Like I said, I want the answer too"

"Okay… so I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, we will be here"

Chris watched the brunette woman leave and close the door. He let out a deep breathe. So much going on in his head. He looked forward to the next day, but he won't keep much expectation, he knew Laura could be only playing with him to get some time to silence him.

* * *

 **Thank you** ** **HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for your words :D You guys are great!  
****

 ** **Phew, I managed to finish this chapter! I can't believe it! Time is running and I'm running out of time xD****

 ** **The song I used for the diary is the translated version of Hana no Kusari by**** ** **Marina del Ray and**** ** **Maki Ikuno.****

 ** **Well... the storm is about to come. Eva is still our sweet Eva who still thinks more about the others and want them to be happy.  
I wonder what Laura has in mind! xD****

 ** **And as the usual...****

 ** **Stay Tuned!****


	8. What Goes Around Comes Around

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Spain, night**

Matthew Lamonte was sitting on the desk of his hotel room navigating in the computer. He opened his personal page and read a post of his cousin White remembering his wedding day.

In the post, cousin White had shared the photo album. Matt clicked in the album as few memories of that day caused him nostalgia. He navigated the photos and he did like some. However, before closing the album, he clicked on a photo and could not believe his eyes – Chris Redfield. Yes, that's where he had seen that man before. But the momentum of the night was the woman beside Chris a woman that resembled an younger Laura. The title photo mentioned them as Chris and his wife Laureen Redfield – The Redfield couple. Matt frowned covering his mouth in astonishment.

He remained looking at the picture for some time and looked for others. He also searched the videos of that day as he remembered all the times he had met Laura or more exactly Laureen. Could it be a coincidence? Laura had told him she had an ex-husband. He remembered their behavior at the BSAA.

He bit his lips as his face expression turned into more and more in a shadowed one.

* * *

 **United States**

The so waited morning arrived. The heat of the sun and the uncloudy day shone brightly on a surprisingly winter morning.

Laura and Nathan arrived at the BSAA Main Headquarters – as the usual she was in disguise. While Nathan was overwhelmed with the size of the location.

She walked over the main reception. Chris was already waiting for them there – of course he was!

"My superhero!" the little boy spoke in excitement letting go of his mother's hand and running towards the hazel-eyed man who smiled largely and knelt to greet him back

Laura's heart almost jumped out of her heart – that was the Redfield effect that still lied in her – as she watched that man and her little son getting along so well. Chris was good with children – who would say that.

"Good morning" Chris greeted her with a soft smile

"Good morning" she greeted him back as much calm as she could. She didn't want to sound so desperate and anxious to him

"The technician of the DNA department is waiting for us"

"No problem…" she gave a shrug and nodded in agreement- of course, he would choose their lab. He was predictable and she, at that moment, didn't see any problem with that at all. Actually, it suited her underplot

The visit at the BSAA wasn't that long. Nathan believed he was there to become a superhero too. That's the "advantage" of dealing with a child – they're easy to be trolled.

(*)

Laura left the BSAA headquarters and took Nathan to her mother's to watch him. The technician told them the results would be ready in the maximum of two days, but Chris pressed her to give it the highest priority.

"I have a very important matter to work in the computer" she told the older woman and turned on her laptop as she was locked in her bedroom.

She searched the apps installed in the computer and opened specific ones, "I'm sorry Matt, but I Have to do this!" she spoke to herself with a displeased face as she used her hacking skills to watch the BSAA's system.

Of course, that wasn't a legal thing she was doing, also was against the clause of their contract. However, her obsession with the matter took all the reasoning she could have about it and she was willing to stay in the computer for long hours needed.

The long wait proved it was worth it – or maybe not so much – as Laura's expression had a clear mix of feelings, "I'm sorry…" she whispered as she typed the board

(*)

It was already night, Chris was home with his wife and children having dinner happily when his cellphone buzzed and he answered it right away.

"Hey Rebecca, got the results already?"

"Yes Chris"

"So?" he asked as anxiety took over him

"They came negative"

"What?" he spoke in surprise

"I checked it twice and the results came negative. I checked the graphics and all…"

Chris frowned looking down, "Alright, thank you very much"

Evana watched him in silence; she could tell from his facial expression what the matter was about. She could read the seemly disappointment in his face. He looked at her when he disconnected.

"It's negative…" he told her with a mix of feelings

"Negative?" she replied in a somewhat surprise

He nodded in confirmation remaining in silence, forcing himself to finish his wife's delicious meal. That chapter was ended in his life and more than ever they will continue living their lives and he shall bury Laureen and Laura forever and prayed that she will not be a bad influence to that lovely boy called Nathan.

At least, he could tell he was really happy that she seemed to be better from her mental issues. Maternity did really good to her and he hoped Matt will be a good father to Nathan and take good care of his not anymore "sweet Laure".

* * *

And so she was waiting, at night, for her husband to return from his trip. She wasn't proud for the things she had done, but she believed it was for the best – for all of them. The confirmation had been afflictive enough for her last escape. The escape from those feelings that insisted in continuing living inside her heart. So silly of her to think that way. There were things she still couldn't understand… and maybe she was about to find out the hardest way how to face all the demons she was reluctant to face.

That night she let her son Nathan at her mother's. The house cleaner had finished her day shift and was resting at her room.

Laura was in the master suite pampering herself to be pretty for her beloved husband. Progressively that charming and smart man was entering her heart and bit by bit taking over a very special place. He was becoming the best part of her. The best part of her life alongside her beloved son.

She took a long and relaxing bath. She passed a sweet scented body lotion and made a natural makeup. She dried her long brown hair, but not entirely. It was a hot day. She put on a sexy pink cetin lingerie and covered herself with a cetin robe of the same color. She sprayed a fruity scent cologne and waited.

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around and comes all the way back around_

She heard the click on the doorknob and smiled looking at the door as she watched it opening. As a good wife, she always welcomed in a loving way every time her husband(s) returned from their long trips – no matter what. It was her way to demonstrate how grateful and happy she was for their return, after all, we never know when the last day will be. The last time we'll see each other. She stood up from the bed and put on her slippers.

Matt entered the room and saw his beautiful wife smiling at him. She greeted him with her usual loving way and walked to his direction.

Laura walked over him and opened her arms to take him in an embrace and kiss him, however, nothing had prepared her to his dry and cold dodge. She nearly hugged the wind.

 _What goes around comes back around_

She turned her face with a confused expression, noticing his very serious face expression. His distant demeanor, "What happened Matt?" she asked

"Get out of my house, usurper!"

"What?" she frowned in puzzlement

"You heard me"

"What's going on? What happened?"

"What happened? It happened that I know who you are in fact! A liar! A bitchy liar!"

The words were stuck in her throat, her hands in cold sweat and her heart racing. That wasn't her Matt, "What are you talking about?"

"Dissimulated! Stop playing the fool Laureen Campbell Redfield!" he shouted her real name

She swallowed hard

"The play is over Laura… Laureen. Whatever your name is! Now I know who you are and what you did! How disappointing! I thought I had met the woman of my life and what I got was a fucking usurper! How a fool I've been, but this is over! I don't want and don't need to live this lie!"

"Matt… we can talk…" she was trembling and sobbing

"Talk? Now you want to talk?"

"It's not what you're thinking…"

"It isn't? you have lied to me all this long!"

"If you really knew everything you'd know why I did this…"

"You are a psychotic criminal!"

She bursted into tears

"I'm giving you the last chance if you don't want to go to jail or to the mental institution… get the hell out of my house and out of my life! And better, go run to your precious Chris. You're still friends, right? He covers up for your crimes, so go there and stay with him!"

She was speechless. All she could do was to cry and fight to not lose the total control of her actions. She wasn't Laureen anymore! She didn't, she couldn't confirm that she still could be the old crazy Laureen who would start a commotion and break things or make death threats. She wasn't that persona anymore.

Her body trembled incessantly as Matt opened her closet and started throwing her things on the ground. He was furious. Her sweet Matt was furious like a beast. No doubt he had reasons for that, after all, he had always been sincere with her. he didn't deserve all those lies and much her most recent one about the paternity of Nathan; Nathan – the real reason why she treated herself and struggled to continue sane. He only had her. He was all she had left. Her dream of a family was disrupting piece by piece right in front of her and she was paralyzed watching every piece of clothing and personal belongings been thrown on the ground or into the suitcases. She didn't know how to stop it. Matthew Lamonte wasn't Chris Redfield. Matt could be implacable whenever needed – a trait of business people – they used the reasoning instead of the heart to run their business and succeed.

She didn't know how to reach him, but she had to try whatever she had in hands, "I wonder if you really ever loved then… you're not even giving me a chance to explain myself. You're just seeing whatever you want!"

"Explain yourself? I guess you had time enough to do that!"

"If you could walk in my shoes maybe – MAYBE – you could understand why I had to do all I did and why is so important for me to start over new even under a new identity!"

"I don't know who you are who you used to be anymore! You are a persuasive person and for that you need to have the manipulation trait! You do have that! I've seen it! This is good for business, but not for my personal life"

She gasped, "So what? You are as manipulative as me! You wouldn't recognize such trait if you didn't have it in you either!"

"True… but the difference is that I never played you anyone's heart"

"Me neither!"

"Really? I feel used!"

"You were used…but not by me! I've really tried hard to be the best person and happening in your life! I've put all your wishes at first… gently, you taught me that! Because one thing you can be sure, the Laureen you think you know she wouldn't! she was this monster you're thinking of me and it's not been any easy to live with my past!... you have no idea how hard it's been to forget my fucking past! I'm not proud of who I used to be or what I've done! So I'm here, trying my best to be a better version of me, a better person and possibly someone else… but not because I'm fake or dissimulated… but because I deserve to be happy and Nathan deserves a good mother… a family!"

He bit his lips, "To be a family he needs a father – his real father? If you were really doing all this for Nate, you wouldn't be taking the only thing he really misses and wishes… But what did you tell me Nate is for you? Personal project… this is so egoistic in your case…" he spoke with a lower tone of voice

She looked down – memory flashes of the DNA test results

"If you really want to surpass your past, you have to face it. when you face it you will learn how to live with it. until then… all you're doing is living a big lie"

"Living a lie until it becomes a truth…"

"You should know there's only one truth and there's a minor detail that will never turn the lie into a truth, so it will always be a lie" he made a pause staring at her noticing she had swallowed. Reading in her expressions that she was understanding everything he was saying. She looked down again.

 _His fucking genes…_

"I need a time to reflect about everything. I really cannot continue living this lie. You hurt me deeply and made me feel like a fool when I introduced you proudly as my wife to your ex-husband and all that play you two shared… I don't know if I can share this way. There's still connection between the two of you and I'm not talking about Nate. Am I being selfish? Maybe I am… but I think it's unfair to me having to share when you don't have to share me with anyone else… not to mention all the bad things you have done"

"Matt… I really am in love with you! It's not fair us breaking up in the very first fight"

"There are things that are more disastrous than an amount of small fights. Breaking trust is deceiving… This marriage will be annulled tomorrow. So please, take your belongings and leave."

She felt to her knees in cry, in deep remorse. She knew she had screwed up once again. She wasn't proud. She was broken. He wasn't Chris. She had to stop that – all that shit.

Matthew left the master suite, locking himself in another reserved room and cried. He really cried. He really suffered. He felt like shit. He felt ashamed. Once again he was about to battle with his karma of apparently making bad choices and be seen as the black sheep of the family because it was typical of them to envision problems that could avoided if he wasn't so impulsive and emotional about love. Once again their accusation banged his head "I told you so… she was trouble" about all the times they had warned him for his good.

Will he ever be happy in love and have the so dreamed family of his own? For now, he only felt like he didn't deserve it. That his karma was bound to be the lonely wolf of the Lamonte clan.

Laura didn't take many things, only the things she bought with her own money. Everything Matt gave her she left in the bedroom, in the house – that was His money. They didn't see each other, but he did see the time she left the house as he watched from the window her walking the front of the house and pass the gate to get a cab.

Devastated, Laura returned to her mother's side.

"I should've had listened to you…" she spoke in sobs to her saddened mother

(*)

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around and comes all the way back around_

 _So, why the love went away?_

 _I just can't seem to understand_

 _Thought it was me and you, baby_

 _Me and you until the end_

 _But I guess I was wrong_

 _I can't believe it's ending this way_

 _Is this the way it's really going down?_

 _Is this how we say goodbye?_

 _Should've known better when you came around_

 _That you were gonna make me cry_

 _It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

 _Now, girl_

 _I remember everything that you claimed_

 _You said that you were moving on now_

 _Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same)_

 _The funny thing about that is_

 _I was ready to give you my name_

 _Thought it was me and you baby_

 _And now, it's all just a shame_

 _That I guess I was wrong_

 _You spend your nights alone_

 _And he never comes home_

 _And everytime you call him,_

 _All you get a busy tone_

 _I heard you found out_

 _That he's doing to you_

 _What you did to me_

 _Ain't that the way it goes_

 _When you cheated, girl_

 _My heart bleeded, girl_

 _So keep going without saying_

 _That ya left me feeling hurt_

 _Just a classic case a scenario_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Girl, you got what you deserved_

 _And now you want somebody_

 _To cure the lonely nights_

 _You wish you had somebody_

 _That could come and make it right_ _ _What goes around comes back around__

* * *

 **Thank you** ** **HerpDerp** **and**** ** ** ** **Xaori**** for your words :D****

 ** **Yes Herp, Laura has the tendency to throw her shit at her mother, but possibly now she will learn more the value her mother really has and hopefully she will change her behavior towards her.****

 ** **Yes Xaori, Evana has the tendency to be too accepting about things, but I'm sure she has some flaws too that can break that too much of sweetness or coolness she has that can even cause diabetes xD****

 ** **So this is sadly this is heading to the end and the end is already completed! I don't know if I should publish it tomorrow or not... I've really cried rivers writing that T_T you'd better have many tissues for your tears :(****

 ** **Nothing really seems to be what it is...****

 ** **Stay tuned!****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 _He spotted Laureen holding Nathan's grip looking at them._

 _His heart raced and at the same time, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Soon after, he fell on the ground as the last people his eyes witnessed were Evana and Yana at a distance and Piers screaming his name._


	9. Catalyst

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
_

A few months passed. Christopher Redfield was now a retired man, but that didn't stop as he still worked as an advisor for the BSAA, but he surely enjoyed spending most of his time at the comfort of his home.

His birthdate was getting closer and he couldn't tell if the current vibe he was living was due to the lack of high adrenaline spent on field or if it was just the aging approaching. He wasn't really going to focus on that and just wished that everyone he met will be present at his birthday party. Surprisingly, that year he really wanted to celebrate it. There was a lot to celebrate and moments to share with his close friends. A new style of life.

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen_

Evana, Claire and Jill organized everything for the special celebration that would start at lunchtime. Evana made sure that Piers, Yana and their children will be present, not to mention how much she missed her long time and best friend – her soul sister.

Jill asked Leon to watch their children while she helped Evana and Claire with the final adjustments for the party start.

Evana was finishing organizing the silverware when her sister in law approached her.

"How is he doing?" Claire asked her nearly in a whisper being careful that no one else would listen or pay attention to them

"He's good. There were a few occasions that he complained of headache, but he took analgesics and it remained like that since then."

"He should go see a doctor!" the redhead spoke in concern

"Yes, I know. I told him that, but look at his size and mine… I can't really obligate him" the blonde shrugged

Claire gave a shrug letting out a sigh. She was aware that Chris could be very stubborn about going to hospitals and doing exams that weren't part of the military routine.

 _Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me_

One by one, family by family entered the rented party salon where the party will be thrown. Evana was thrilled when she saw Yana entering the room and how grown up her children were. The soul sisters hugged for a long time and tried their best not to mess up their makeup so early. Piers greeted Chris. His hair was short again, but he still kept the beard.

They all drank and talked loud – listened to music, surely everyone was having a good time. Some in small groups, but Chris made sure to give attention to all the guests. He could tell that in all those years of his life that one was the biggest party he ever had – after his wedding party of course.

Certainly that was a happy day and that hopefully more celebrations like that will happen with more frequency as the others eventually will retire as well and have more time to live a more normal life. They deserved that.

 _Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
 _Look right through me_  
 _Look right through me_

It was already evening, Chris was looking his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom as he waited the painkillers to make effect. He had a terrible migraine, but he made sure to not let it be evident to the others. He hated to worry any of them.

After some time, he left the bathroom and was on his way back to the salon. From the distance, he watched his guests talking happily and that gave a sense of living the right thing mixed with another feeling he couldn't really tell. He couldn't name it. There was still a vacuum in his chest – a persistent vacuum that never left him – or he was never capable to fill.

 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow_

He was walking closer to the couch where Piers was talking to the others around him when he looked briefly at the entrance of the salon and spotted Laureen holding Nathan's grip looking at them.

His heart raced and at the same time, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Soon after, he fell on the ground as the last people his eyes witnessed were Evana and Yana at a distance and Piers screaming his name.

 _And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

* * *

His eyes opened abruptly. Confused he looked around to realize he was in a hospital. He looked to his left and saw Piers sleeping on the couch. He frowned, there was something different about his second in command man. He remained staring him trying to discover what was the difference about him.

After some time, he sighed in defeat and moved on the bed to stay in a more comfortable position. The noise made was enough to make the other man to wake up.

"You're finally awake!" the young operative spoke in relieve as he stood up from the couch and stepped closer to the bed

Taking a better look, he could confirm something was very different with the second in command appearance. He didn't have scars on his face, his hair was short, he looked younger. Way younger! Was it another effect of the virus in his system?

 **Chris' POV**

"Who are you?" I asked thinking of the other option – that that man was somebody else

"I'm Piers Nivans, I work with you at the BSAA" the man replied calmly

"What happened to me?"

He thought for a second, "There was an accident. You got injured and I managed to save us…"

"When that happened?"

"Yesterday"

I stopped questioning to think and search my memories. I really do remember feeling a strong headache and falling on the ground during my birthday party.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked. I noticed the strong signs of reluctance on the man who introduced himself as Piers. Something is very wrong here, "Where's Eva?"

Piers frowned seemly puzzled, "Who's Eva?"

I gasped, "What do you mean who is Eva? I'm the one who beat the head and you got the amnesia?"

"Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Eva… Evana, my wife! Remember now?"

Piers looked to the side frowning and shaking his head, "I don't know…"

"Is she taking care of the children?"

Piers shrugged shaking his head in denial, "I really don't know…"

"Piers, right? I don't recognize you! What the hell is going on here? If you are playing a prank on me I tell you this is not funny!" I spoke starting to lose my temper

"I'm not playing any prank! I really don't know where this Evana is… I didn't even know you're married again and have children!"

"What the fuck you didn't know I'm married?! You were my best man! You even married her best friend, Yana! You have two children with her! Don't you remember her either?"

Piers gasped shaking his head in denial, "What the hell are you saying? I'm not married! And I don't have any children… as far as I know!"

"Stop playing with me Piers! This isn't funny!" I shouted

"It's not funny indeed! I have no idea what you're talking about. This is the first time you tell me you are married and have kids! We never talk about personal matters."

"What the fuck is going on here? You are not who you say you are!" I protested trying to leave the bed, but I'm still too weak to do that and Piers ended up helping me to stand up and carried me to the couch. I noticed the doctors running to all the sides in a hurry outside at the corridor.

"Chris, you beat your head very strongly and lost your conscience. I'll call the doctor to examine you because you are not making any sense to me."

"You are the one not making any sense! Where are we?"

"We are in a hospital"

"Genius I can see that!"

"We were in a mission until yesterday."

"Where?"

"Edonia"

"So you're saying we are actually in Edonia?" I frowned finding it very weird

"Yes."

"So that means that the others are in the United States…"

"The others who?"

"Friends and family! Don't I have friends and family?"

"Well… yeah…I guess… There's Claire…"

"Piers… what's wrong with you? Did something bad happened between you and Yana. Did you find out her children are not yours or something?"

Piers shook his head puzzled, "I'd better call the doctor right now!"

"No, you won't! You don't even look like yourself the last time I saw you! You owe me an explanation of what's going on here!"

"The last time you saw me was yesterday and I look the same! I only changed my field clothes."

"No, you don't!" I shouted, "You had scars on your face, long hair and beard! Oh, well, last time you had short hair and beard!"

"I hate long hair and beard! But I do have some scars because it's a natural thing in our work style"

"This is not making any sense! I remember very well being that it was my birthday party. Everybody was there. Eva, Yana, you, Jill and the others, everyone's children… Even Laureen and her son were there!"

"Birthday party? Laureen and her son?" he looked surprised

I couldn't stand that play anymore and once again stood up abruptly from the couch, "Get out of my way. Eva might be outside with the children waiting for me or in her house in Bohma or wherever we are…" I spoke pushing him away.

 _Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody_

I felt him trying to hold me by the arm, but I used more strength and managed to release myself. I opened the door of the room. It looked like rush hour. A big thing happened in that place. So many injured people in the corridors, so much blood, so much despair. More people arriving.

 _Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody that_

 _I was raised in a deep dark hole  
The prisoner with no parole  
They locked me up and took my soul  
Shame though what they made_

I ran in a hurry through the corridors without even knowing where I was going. All I could see was the warzone of mutilated people. I ran more. Faster.

What the hell was that place? Where the hell was I? The people's screams affected my already aching head. I ran more and at the other entrance, I saw what seemed to be more bodies on stretchers arriving and being taken to an opposite corridor blocking my way. So many corpses. That seemed to be the morgue corridor.

"Those are the victims from the hotel from the nearby town" I heard a voice speaking at distance

 _Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody that_

And then I saw it… the sheet falling off from the stretcher and so I felt like a bomb had hit me. I couldn't not believe my eyes. My vision spinning. My body consumed in a lacerating pain. I looked around to the other uncovered corpses. There weren't enough sheets at that point. There was no balance to what I was in fact seeing…

 _I called him and he will come  
She'll answer him like he is the one  
His arms outstretched but when she's done  
He'll be torn apart!_

 _Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody_

 _Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody  
Go tell Aunt Rhody that_

 _Everybody is  
Everybody is  
Everybody is_

 _Dead…_

 **TPOV**

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "Evaaa!" He screamed louder. His legs weakened. "Wake up!" Tears cored like rivers on his face as he held the blonde's cold hand. He sobbed and felt someone holding him as his legs gave up supporting his weight, his pain. His grief.

He continued staring the corpses of those six people he had so vividly in his memory as he was carried away by a few doctors and Piers. His voice failing as he was screaming incessantly their names. He was in denial. He could not accept _that fact_. His soul ached as he screamed nonstop for the corpse of the blonde woman to wake up. The intense emotion slowly deactivated his senses and his body was taken back to the room by the doctors.

Piers stayed in the morgue corridor staring at the partially exposed corpses. They did look familiar. All of them were innocent victims of the Edonian War. He stepped closer for a better look. Some of them were covered by dust such as the brunette woman who he recognized to be a waitress – Emma -, the muscular bartender – J.D- and the thin man – Stan - who was the manager of the hotel pub their squad spent the night prior to the day they arrived at the mission location.

He turned to the side and looked to the other bodies on the stretchers. They looked more preserved. He recognized the bodyguard – Nico – and next to him the blonde hostess whom Chris had apparently spent that night, "Evana?" he thought, "I wonder if she's the woman he dreamed about and asked about… but as far as I remember she introduced herself as Scarlet…"

Then he walked closer to the impaled redhead woman on the stretcher close to the blonde's. He stayed more time looking at her recalling their short but good time they spent that unique night, "Yana Chorvat… fly like a bird now…" he whispered saddened

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

" _I never thought I would meet you in a place like this"_

" _I told you I was from a small town" she spoke smiling softly_

" _Right! I remember that when we met in London at that flower shop a couple of years ago."_

" _That's correct! I was temporarily living in London with Yana because she was taking care of her brother. Do you remember her?"_

" _Sure, the redhead who approached us. It's kinda hard forget that hair color and her gypsy way to be!"_

 _She laughed in agreement, "I also remember you were at the shop to buy flowers to your girlfriend… you were going to propose to her, did she say yes?" she spoke a bit reluctant_

 _I sighed in sadness, Laureen's memory was still painful for me, "She said yes" I replied looking down_

" _What girl would say no to you?" she spoke and it was somewhat evident the disappointment in her voice tone_

" _I don't know about girls, but I'm sure life does give me lots of no!" I took her grip, she looked at me with such a genuine gaze. Her icy blue eyes and sweetness captivated me, her transparence. She made me to want to stay there with her. At that moment of my life, I was hopeless about love. I had doubts if I deserved to be a normal guy with a family after spending so many years dedicating my life to work, to the battle, with no weekends or holidays spent with friends, or baking barbecue, or travelling for fun or just at home with a wife and children... I've abdicated of that and when I tried to live a bit of it, life - through the war - took my wife and child from me… and I still struggle with the empty hole they left in me. I did everything to save Laureen, my sweet Laure… but I failed miserably._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Stay with me Laure, stay with me!" I pressed the big open and bleeding wound_

" _My love, do you remember… when… I told you I… I only had boys' names?" she spoke in between sobs_

" _Yes, Noah and Nathan. What about it?"_

" _You can't save me... But you can save him… I know he's… he's a fighter!" she was squeezing my arm_

" _No, I'm going to save you both!"_

" _Noah or Nathan?" she spoke starting to lose the fight, the despair in her eyes_

" _No, Laureen! Don't leave me! Don't leave us! Noah needs you!"_

" _Noah… I like it… take care of him…I love you forever…" her head fell to the side as her eyes closed_

" _Noooo!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, desperately trying to revive the woman I most loved._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _The rescue came too late and Noah lost the fight too. A part of me died that day forever. Forever haunting me. Destroying me little by little. I couldn't go home anymore, everything reminded me of her, of them, of us._

 _Laureen, my beloved Laure never let go of me until her very end, when she died in my arms. She was my responsibility since she was 19 years old, when our story began in the corridors of the BSAA. I didn't care about our age difference. Her religious parents trusted me and I failed…_

 _I never overcame that winter night… that cold night. The fog took my wife and son from me. The war took them from me. The war was taking everything from me…_

 _I just wished I could know all that and go back in time to make different choices and change fates._

 _I wished with all my heart to have my sweet Laure and Noah back._

 _So I found that stunning blonde woman at a snowy place on my way to the war and I don't know how, but she made me feel comfortable enough to tell a bit of my tragic story. She told me hers too._

 _And there was me facing that lovely woman once again in my life. Destiny united our paths in different circumstances, as now I'm a free man, yet by passage in her hometown. It doesn't mean we can't meet again when my job will be finished. It's evident we are attracted to each other, so why not give it a try?_

 _So we kissed, shyly at first. It had a quite a while since I didn't feel someone else's touch against my skin. It didn't take long to our fire to increase and then we made love. The first person I ever allowed to give myself and to touch me since Laureen died._

" _We had a special bond…  
And I wished… I wished we could meet again and build our own story after my mission… I so wish…"_

* * *

Piers returned to the room where Chris was sleeping once again. He stayed there until Chris wakes up. He informed the HQ that Chris had woken up, but he had apparently lost his memory. When he wakes up again he must be examined to check the level of his amnesia.

The minutes were passing. Piers could not relax after Chris' episode at the morgue corridor as he was sitting on the couch, "Evana…so that was her name? I didn't know Chris knew those girls and had a history with the blonde" he gasped, "They pretended very well not to know each other when we arrived at that hotel" he spoke to himself. He sighed and looked at the sleeping Chris, pitying his condition and also all the innocent victims of that tragedy.

 **Flashback**

 _Chris's squad received orders to intervene in the Edonian War. They had a local guider to help them camp in a nearby town before getting in the field._

 _They arrived in that town in an evening around 5PM after long hours of flight, so they needed to stay in a safer place to study their plan of action and rest from the long trip._

 _They were walking the narrow streets on their way to the location they were going to build their camp._

 _They looked at the simple structure of the buildings, the small town atmosphere. It seemed to be a cozy place and so different of their home. It was an inviting place to relax._

" _I'm thirsty and hungry. We should get something drink and eat, what do you think?" Chris commented_

" _Sure." Piers and the others agreed_

 _Their guider told them some of the options in town while they walked._

 _Chris was looking at the buildings when he spotted a blonde woman wearing a lavender dress tight dress and a redhead woman wearing a red short and tight dress at the entrance of a building that seemed to be a small hotel with a public bar. The women waved inviting them to the location._

 _Chris poked Piers on the arm._

" _You want to go there?" Piers asked_

" _No, I was just showing those girls who are so different of the closed locals"_

" _Oh, yeah, and they're pretty too" Piers commented_

" _That's a good place to stay. It's cheap, have good food, drinks, music. It's a famous hot spot in town." The guider commented_

" _Really?" Chris said_

 _Piers and two other team members were caught by the redhead woman that approached them with a friendly expression. Piers poked Chris who turned around to see the woman._

" _Good evening boys"_

" _Good evening" they replied simultaneously_

" _My name is Ditta, I saw you guys passing and I noticed you're foreigners, so I wondered if you are hungry or thirsty. With this card you will have special discounts at that pub" she spoke with a friendly smile and teasing tone, looking more at Piers_

" _Special discounts at anything even for a large group like ours?" Piers replied_

" _Sure!" she replied, "Come on guys, I can see you need a good time and with special discount, why not?" she insisted using more her_ _femininity power_

 _The men exchanged gazes with a shrug and then followed her._

 _At the entrance, the blonde woman greeted them politely. Chris was the last one of the line; his eyes didn't stop following the blonde's moves. She was a stunning woman, yet with a simplicity, he could tell in her behavior. As the last one, he had more time to study her and then when it was his time to pass by her, she smiled at him, which made her even more beautiful._

" _Good evening Sir. Welcome to our pub, here is the Menu."_

" _Good evening, I think I have seen you, have we met?" he replied smiling back at her_

 _Her brows lifted as she recognized him and accompanied him in._

 _Their time at that place proved to be the right move to be done. Nice food, drinks and fun. Those women were great hostess, but unfortunately they couldn't stay for a longer period. But all of them did enjoy every minute spent with them before their duty called the next morning._

 _Piers and Yana were still in their room. He was finishing putting on his clothes._

 _The ginger he had spent the night with, came from behind him and hugged him planting kisses at the back of his neck._

" _Unfortunately I have to go" he spoke after a sigh_

" _Time flied…"_

 _He turned to face her, "It did! Thank you for the great time" he whispered in her ear giving her a hug_

" _If you want more fun you know where to find me" she enlaced her arms around his neck and spoke on his ear, then gave a quick nibbling making him smile, "By the way, my name is Yana…proudly Yana Chorvat!" she added looking in his eyes with a large smile_

" _I'll proudly remember that!" he spoke giving her a soft goodbye kiss and then they left the room and headed to the lobby of the small hotel where the squad waited for their captain to join them_

 _As soon as the second in command alongside his night partner arrived at the lobby, they saw two people climbing down the stairs. Their Captain accompanied by the beautiful blonde woman._

" _Now is time for me to go back to my usual routine…" Chris spoke turning to his beautiful companion before joining his squad_

 _She sighed making a sad face, "You take care then, Handsome" she spoke in a voice tone that only him could listen_

 _He laughed, "I'll get back when I'm done" he said with a determined face expression_

" _Will you?"_

 _He nodded in confirmation, "I promise!" he whispered pulling her to him and then kissed her_

" _I'll be waiting then…" she smiled a heavenly smile_

" _Alright Eva, be safe!"_

" _You too, Chris"_

 **End of Flashback**

Piers exhaled as he returned from his thoughts back to their sad reality.

"Those girls were good people…" he said after a sad sigh as he remembered their fate, "They should've had been evacuated! That was the damn order for all the nearby towns!" he murmured affected by their presences in that town

He continued looking at his superior wondering the extension of his amnesia. Apparently, he didn't remember their recent mission and the real cause of his head trauma. He had mentioned Laureen and the only Laureen he had knowledge was the one who used to work at the Tech Department until the previous year when she died in a mission.

He remembered very well how Chris suffered with her death. She was pregnant with Chris' child and because of Quint's absence that time, she was covering up for him at the temporary intelligence base for that mission. No one expected the long distance base to be infiltrated by a rebel Russian Agent named Vlad Savchenko, whom killed all the personnel there, which culminated in her death as well.

Piers remembered that when he reached their location thanks to the help of another Italian agent named Gianni Fillipo Larssen who was in the chase of Vlad and after killing him, managed to contact the field soldiers informing them about the base attack.

When he reached the base, he spotted Chris trying to revive her incessantly but his efforts were all in vain, as she had succumbed to her injuries and died in his arms. He was late to help them and the rescue team was late to reach them.

That day he confirmed that the rumors were right. Chris and the tech girl used to be more than just friends for years despite their age difference. Until that day, he couldn't be so sure of their "secret relationship" since Chris used to be very discreet and reserved about his private life leading some people to believe that he was actually taken by Jill Valentine. That day he witnessed their broken promises and pitied them. That day he witnessed how much Chris loved that woman and just couldn't let go of her memory and of their lost son.

The time was passing and the hunger starting to increase. He checked his sleeping friend and left the room to use the toilet room and to get him something to eat.

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

I still cannot open my eyes. My body is all about pain. My head is spinning to all sides. It feels like I was hit by a truck or something. My eyes are reluctant to open, "Where's my beautiful dream? The good side of my story? Don't I deserve a life like that? To have a lovely wife, beautiful children, friends? For how long can I support losing my people? Innocent people? Can't I have a normal life? I don't even remember how it feels like being normal! And I wake up to find out all I 'lived' was a lie? A dream?

What kind of dream is so real like that? It was all elements of my fertile imagination? How could my brain create all those people and their stories and me live as if I was the star of all them? I can't believe none of them aren't real! Laureen/Laura, Noah, Nathan, Eva and our children, Yana and their friends and even our foes, Matt? If I don't know them, who are they in fact? If they never existed, why did I see some of their dead bodies? This doesn't make any sense to me!

My body hurts, but my soul is completely dilacerated. I don't want this anymore! I want to forget it was all a lie! A beautiful lie! I want to forget my awful and painful reality! I don't want this life anymore! It's enough! I'm done! I need to find a new way, a new path! A new me! Happiness! Love! Family! Friends! All that I don't have! I want to get the hell out of this place, I can't deal with those screams and loud noises in the corridor! I can't do this anymore! I can't lose more people, I'm not that strong! I'm no hero!

(*)

Soon after, Chris started regaining his conscience and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed calmer or maybe doped. He turned his face to the sides and didn't see Piers anywhere in the room. With many difficulties he stood up from the bed and changed his clothes, he couldn't take the risk to be recognized as a patient.

The hospital corridors still had an intense rush. No one was really paying attention at him and that was a good thing for him. He could no longer stay in that place. His darkness consumed him and all he needed was to stay away from anyone and anything that reminded him of that.

Piers returned to the room and didn't see Chris anywhere. He hurried to the toilet room and nothing. He called the security to help him find the hazel-eyed man. Some people at the reception near the entrance had told they had seen him leaving the hospital alone some time ago and one of them saw him entering a truck.

"Damn it!" Piers cursed and immediately taking his phone, "HQ, this is Piers Nivans reporting in from Edonia. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Captain Redfield has gone missing. I repeat captain Christopher Redfield has gone missing. I request permission to assemble a search team and look for the Captain!"

 _The End…_

* * *

 **Well...Well...Well... so we finally reached the end of this journey. It's been an incredible path that lasted..humm..I don't know how long xD Sorry about that, but you might be used to my inability to be set in the time-space xD**

 **I have to give a very special thanks to** ** ** **HerpDerp** **,**** ** ** ** **Xaori and********** ** ** ** ** ** ** **silver scropion for sticking up with me until this very end since the very beginning in Forbidden Love! You guys have a special place in my heart :D  
**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **I really don't know what else to say besides it's been an honor to have dedicated myself to this amazing saga, but I really need to learn how to let go of our beloved characters. They deserve to rest too.**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Don't hate me for ending things this way, but you also might know how I'm used to stick to the canonity ofthe game chronology :-(**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **But well... I really had serious doubts about how to give a proper denouement. But well, you will always have the alternate version right? You can feel free to be like, no i don't accept this ending! xD I really am up to the open ending, but well...every good thing might come to an end and this was a way to do that.**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **It was real, don't doubt that! XD We are real! xD**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **So well... I might take a while from RE fics (or maybe until NaH comes out because I always get inspired with new stuff!), but well, I know I'll be busy with real life as well and so, yeah..it's better take a time for me and my education :D**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Everyone be safe and all the success to you :D**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **it's so weird not to say... Stay tuned :O**************


	10. I Love You

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 _ **A/N: I hope you like it big xD**_

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

"Sammy? Sammy? Are you there? I need your smart advice… it's been a while… since we don't talk…

I'm not feeling well… I lost Chris, I lost Matt and all those stupid things and Nate is mad at me… I don't want to lose him as well… I've lost too much…

Sammy, what do I do?

Is it too late?

Several months passed since the last time I saw Chris… tomorrow is his birthday and I won't be there again… I can't be there…" Laura Campbell, 34 years old, let out a heavy sigh as she was sitting on an armchair, alone in her bedroom in her parent's old home. Since the split from Matt, she and her mother moved back to their old house, back to their simple life and religious neighborhood.

She worked at a small company as a receptionist to help banking their and Nathan's expenses. It was a tougher style of life after so many years living a good life with her ex-husbands and never having to worry about the lack of material needs or having to worry about what bills were more important to be paid.

Laura knew her mother for a long time had kept a big part of the money Chris had given to her from the sold house and they decided to be careful and not use it that much and live only with their income – possibly a habit she learned from Chris.

However, they had to use it to bank Nathan's health treatment after he got seriously ill and that was the time when Laura learned that Chris did pay more than her mother told her. Coincidence or not, that extra money guaranteed Nathan's treatment and her soul ached when every time when he was in hospital he only hoped to see his father Matt and his super hero Chris going to visit him and she couldn't grant his wishes.

Since the split, she never heard from Matt and didn't receive anything from the period they were married as they had a prenuptial agreement that in case of dissolution they would only share the patrimony they acquired during the marriage, but due to her fraud, Matt's lawyer made sure she would get zero benefits. Not that she cared about it either.

The earlier week was Nate's birthday and his only wish was to meet his father and superhero to tell them he was brave and beat the disease. He didn't want a birthday party or any material gift. He was born again and more than ever Laura owed him that.

"I know what I have to do, but…I'm so scared to do that. Face him after all I've done recently… I don't know how to face him anymore. I'm ashamed and fearing he won't want to listen to me… They say when you become a mother you become a lion for your children and find strengths you never thought you had before… I just want some of that courage…"

One week passed. Laura printed the original DNA test result and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving home with Nathan. She was about to make Nate's biggest dream to come true. She managed to obtain the info about Chris' whereabouts that specific day with one of the guests of his birthday party. Of course, she didn't mean to ruin it. She only hoped he would be glad in seeing Nathan once again… and on and on…

However, anything she planned or rehearsed forgiving speech did really work as she expected. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him falling to the ground coincidently after seeing them. Remorse took over her as she watched that strong man convulsing on the ground and the despair of the other guests around him. Naturally, she cried in despair and fear of losing him – of Nathan losing him. So without giving a fuck to anyone there, she just ran towards him calling his name. Praying feverously that he won't leave them right now. She still owed him an explanation.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital" Rebecca spoke examining him

"My car is right at the entrance!" Laura spoke quickly

"So open it." Piers spoke lifting Chris from the ground and with the help of Leon they carried the fainted man to her car and put him in the backseat

"Nate, stay here"

"Mommy? What did I do?" Nathan called her confused with the whole situation starting to cry as he felt guilt for Chris' condition

Evana knelt down next to him in attempt to comfort him and touched his shoulder, "Nathan, my name is Evana and I'm his wife. You superhero has been sick and they're taking him to the hospital to treat him so don't worry that none of this is not your fault" she spoke with a warm tone

"Superheroes get sick too?"

"Yes, they do."

"I don't want him to die, he's my birthday wish…" he cried covering his face with his tiny hands

Evana took him into a comforting embrace

"I almost died and I wished I could tell him I'm fine"

"You will Nate… you will… Chris is a very strong man and he will be happy to see you again" she spoke trying to act as much calmer as she could, caressing his head as she continued hugging him

* * *

Evana arrived at the hospital alongside Nathan after she left her children under the cares of Yana. She asked the receptionist about Chris who was still being examined and then she headed to the waiting room to meet Piers and Laureen – Laura - she still didn't get used calling her like that.

Piers was sitting on the seat when he spotted Evana and the little boy entering the room. he greeted them.

"How is Chris doing?" she asked in concern

"They managed to stabilize him. He's sleeping for now"

"Where's my mommy?" the boy asked

"She went to the bathroom" Piers replied politely

"Thank you" the little boy spoke

"You're welcome" Piers replied slightly taken aback with the boy's education

"You want to go after her?" Evana asked kindly

"Yes, please"

"Alright… I'll be right back" the blonde spoke to Piers whom nodded in agreement to her

Evana and Nathan walked the corridor that led to the toilet rooms when they saw the brunette woman leaving the door. Nathan, happy to see his mother again, released his hand from Evana's and ran towards his beloved mother.

Laura welcomed him with a hug and then looked at Evana thanking her for watching out for him

"You're welcome and thank you for taking the lead so quick to save Chris"

Laura swallowed looking down nodding slightly, "It was the least I could do for him…"

Evana cleared her throat, "I'm going to stay with Piers and wait for the news on Chris. Will you stay around or do you want to be informed later?"

Laura was thoughtful. Obviously, she wanted to stay, she couldn't care less about Chris. But maybe, ethically speaking she should leave and be informed later as Chris' wife was already there watching out for him.

"I want to stay. I want him to see me when he wakes up; you said he'll be happy to see me. May I stay ma'am?" Nate replied

Evana smiled softly, "Sure you can stay Nate"

"I'll be outside then, probably eating something with him or in my car"

"Okay. I'll tell Piers to call you when he wakes up"

"Sure"

"Now excuse me. I'm going to stay with Piers"

Laura nodded in agreement

* * *

Evana returned to the waiting room and sat by Piers' side resting her elbows on her knees looking down.

"You okay?" he asked in concern

"Yeah… It's just too much going on at the same time"

Piers inhaled and let out a sigh, "Yeah! Especially Laureen, right?"

Evana nodded, "Yeah, it's not easy… I wonder if she'd have the same composure if our roles were reversed"

"Well, old Laureen most probably she wouldn't, but she seems changed and before you say anything I know we can expect anything from her!"

"Did she tell you what she was doing there?"

"No, we hadn't talked."

"I see… by the way, what did you think of Nathan or you didn't pay attention at him?"

"I did! Now that I saw him with a better close up, he reminded me of an old photo of Chris at the same age that Claire showed me"

"The one at the park?"

"Yes, that one… Nathan's skin color is closer to Laureen's though."

"Did you see Matt Lamonte to make a better comparison?"

"Yes I did. When Yana told me the situation here, she googled Matt and found several pictures of him when younger as well and to be honest Matt doesn't even look like himself as a kid to be honest" Piers commented and laughed

Evana giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah! The eyes are the same, but Matt seemed to be blond as a kid"

"You're exaggerating!"

"Maybe I am… I guess that's the side effect of living with Yana"

The blonde laughed, "Possibly…"

"Now seriously, the DNA result came negative, wasn't it?"

"Yes it did, why?"

"I wonder what made her show up like that"

"Go figure Laureen! She probably wants trouble or provoke Chris. She loves playing with him"

"And Chris allows it"

Evana nodded in agreement, "Yes, he's too permissive about her!"

"Marry Chris and later find out you marry Laureen too"

Evana gasped, "Yeah, that's pretty much the case. Now I see that, clearly!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

She shrugged, "Well… the same function works in reverse too. Stick with Chris and get the addition of a wife and a bonus of three children"

He laughed, "Well, they say every blonde has their brunette and vice-versa"

"Oh no, don't say that! I already have my redhead and I'm pretty much satisfied with her!"

They laughed. It was good to distract a little bit.

* * *

Laura and Nathan were inside her car waiting the eternal minutes passing by slowly. Nathan wasn't so bored as he was playing a game in her cellphone. Her left arm was resting on the door; thoughtful. Apprehensive. No news about Chris. She couldn't stop asking God to give him another chance. To give Nathan the opportunity he so wished for since he learned how to speak. His wish became her wish. Patiently she waited and waited. Nate fell asleep. She waited more. She took her cellphone from his hand and distracted herself chatting with her mother and her new best friend, a woman called Samatha. Yes, she met another real Samantha. Her new friend even sounded like her late best friend and partner in crime Sammy who died little awhile after Laureen married Chris.

Her eyes were getting heavier and from time to time she caught herself in brief naps.

She looked to the passengers' seat and saw her, "Sammy? You're back again!"

"You didn't need me anymore"

"Of course I did need and need you forever!"

"No, you won't"

"Cut the crap Sammy! So what are you doing here? To say goodbye in consideration?"

"No… because you need me one last time… there are things you need to know. But before that I have to tell you I'm very proud of you… you did learn how to love him and you do love him immensely that you cannot even hide it

"Cannot keep doing with crazy cycle something needs to change. Obviously it's harder being apart than together because in the end I lost him and in that moment I swore that nothing in this universe could be so heavy as the absence of the person you love – his absence and Noah's… Matt…"

Sammy smiled, "You learned the lesson" and seemed to look in the direction of Nathan, "And in the end you got them both back again"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought that Nathan is in fact Noah living another opportunity?"

"This doesn't exist!"

"What if it does?

Laura frowned thoughtful, "Still I won't have Chris back… He's in that hospital and when he wakes up – if he wakes up – I won't be there because She will! Or will she die or something?"

"He will wake up and you will be there. He's waiting… they're waiting"

"They? Who? Waiting for what?"

"You'll see…"

"I hate when you talk like that! How can I be sure that everything you're telling me is true?"

"Wake up"

At that moment Laura woke up out of the blue with Piers knocking on the window, "I'm sorry to scare you, but the doctor said it's almost visit time. I'm willing to give my turn to you, do you want it?"

"Yes, sure… Thanks…"

Piers lifted his brows in surprise.

"They said is just one person at a time, if you want I can watch him" he spoke pointing his head to sleepy Nathan at the backseat

"Oh…it's alright. Thank you." He did hear it right! It wasn't something of his mind. She never talked so softly to him before much less thanked for anything. He could see she was being sincere in her gratefulness.

Laura walked back to the hospital. She found Evana alone waiting for the time to visit Chris. They exchanged brief gazes.

She owed her something too and so after taking a long and deep breath, all the courage she had, Laura walked over and sat next to Evana who looked at her. Evidently finding it very weird.

"Look, I'm just going to tell this once and I'm sucking up all the pride left in me, so please. Listen to what I have to say before I run out of time…" the brunette spoke quicker than her usual voice tone

"Okay…" Evana replied puzzled

"I know things between us didn't go right way. I did very bad things and you never really gave me reason to go so extreme on you… But I learned from my mistakes and I don't want to justify that but you should know that I wasn't taking my meds to keep me under control, so I know I crossed the limits of the good morale… but I was deeply hurt and ill and I'm not proud of that at all. Instead of going crazy I should've had gone after the treatment… and I did…but only after all the crap I did to you and to Chris… he was the only person who never gave up on me not even at my worst… I was too blind to see that and now is too late and I lost him because of myself and not because of you like I used to say… it's hard to admit but I was the one who gave him all the reasons to choose you…" she looked down, "somehow I gave him to you… and now I have to live with it, but I can't and won't be the hypocrite to tell you that I don't love him because I DO! I still love him with all my heart and beyond that. it's not easy for me to "share" him because I never shared anything or anyone before. I'm an only child and I always had everything I wanted just for myself… however, I'll have to learn how to "share" him with you because of Nathan. My son now is my greatest love and for him I'm putting all of myself behind and leaving him at first… so I'm here opening up to you and being very honest because…" she swallowed, "Because my son deserves a family! He deserves to have his by his side… siblings and an auntie…a good stepmother… I know you will be good to him and not the monster I've been to you and I so wish I delete that" she held her tears making a pause to recollect herself

Evana listened to her attentively, taking in every word spoken. She wasn't sure of how to react, but Evana was Evana and would always tend to listen to the others, even people who hurt her – Stan was a prove for that, he made her suffer a lot and humiliated her in all ways possible and still she was there for him - and also Gianni that sometime later she finally listened to him and later they ended up in good terms.

Of course, there were people she preferred to just ignore because she knew they would only talk shit to her or try to make the fool of her good listener trait.

"So Nate is really his Chris' son?"

The brunette nodded in confirmation

"Was that the reason why you showed up again?"

"Yes… I committed the terrible mistake by faking the lab results in a bad manipulation act, selfish and soon after I did it, I regretted immensely had done it when I almost lost Nathan too. he has been seriously ill the past months and all the time he only had one wish, to meet his father and superhero, however in the father case he meant Matt, my ex-husband who was raising him like his own son… But deep inside I always knew I owed Nathan his real father too and for loving him so much I preferred to stay out of his life, your lives. I didn't really see I was in fact sacrificing my own son who I love so much and only wish his wellbeing… so I'm here praying that it's not too late to regret my mistakes and be a better person."

Evana inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, "You hurt Chris a lot that attitude again and as the usual since we lived in Bohma, I was there taking care of his mood and several low moments we had together, especially Chris' bad behaviors, and if I didn't gave up on him back then I won't ever do in the future. I'm incapable to do anything that I know will hurt him… His pain is my pain… Your love is toxic… I don't seem to understand that, but I guess Chris does… I know he will forgive you after arguing a lot…but well… I guess that's the dynamic of your relationship, right? Another fight won't destroy the strong bond you have… I never shared anyone that way either but I guess I have nothing to do with it either… I had told Chris that I'd never forbid him to see his son and I'd never hurt his son either. Nathan will always be welcomed in our house, in our lives… and you, ahm…" Evana swallowed

Laura completed her sentence, "I won't go to your house! I'm not here to be your friend, but we can be polite to each other and respect each other's area"

Evana nodded in agreement, "Fair enough! I believe the same…"

"Good…and call the police if I inflict that agreement"

"You can be sure I will!"

"Good! So… I'm sorry for every bad thing I did to you and thank you… thank you for taking good care of Chris when I couldn't! I have no idea how it was to deal with Chris' worse, but I know that added to the math for him to choose you after all. You were there for him when I was destroying him"

"I'm sure there were and there are good things between you too. Chris sees that and who am I to judge! You two have a strong history, you introduced him to fatherhood and I never meant to compete or take that from him. I always knew my place in his life"

"And I know I know my place in his life…"

"Yeah… and look… I know I'm not anyone to tell you that, but don't hurt Chris again. He got very disappointed and sad when he the result came negative. I don't know what really connects you, I don't think it's just late Noah or Nathan. I know there's something else but I guess Nate is the key for the restauration of the complicated bond you have in the end. He will never replace his older brother, but he's the jewelry you have."

"He is!" Laura smiled in agreement

That moment, their conversation was interrupted by the doctor instructing them about the visit. Evana looked at Laura and told her to go first.

"But you are his wife" the brunette spoke confused

"Just go Laura!" Evana encouraged her with a weak smile – _you came first, but I'll have all the time I want – she thought_

* * *

Laura stepped closer to the bed and caressed his arm gently, taking in his current condition. She took his grip fighting her tears, "I always feared this day would come… that I would have to visit you in a hospital bed, powerless, vulnerable, the opposite of the almighty Captain of the field. I have so much to, so little time to speak, but I know we will talk a lot when you wake up. Because I know you will wake up! You won't abandon your children, your family, your friends and Nathan! I shall tell you that you don't have reasons to stay where you are, not even Noah because he's here with us in the form of Nathan. Sounds crazy huh? But what if this is true? We always asked for a second chance and we are having it. I never realized until today but Nate really does have all the traits Noah had. You might say, how can you be so sure? Noah was a baby when he died! But I can tell you because of it! When Nate was a baby he used to have all the traits Noah did. His personality, some habits… but well. I'm not saying we should forget Noah's memory but I guess we will learn how to replace it in a good way through Nate… Yeah, you're hearing it right. Nate is our son! It's the Redfield blood in his veins, the original blood, not my Redfield old last name." she caressed his hand, "Yeah I know. I lied to you again and I'm really sorry for fooling you once again. I was told that you suffered with the negative result… and so did I Chris! So did I! Nate stayed really ill the past months and that made me regret painfully my bad actions. I promise you I won't ever do that again! I won't take the risk to lose everything again… I've lost too much, even Matt, the one I was finally learning how to love… but he's not you and he couldn't deal with all the crap I did and he's right! I understand him! the problem is that Nate got without his 'father' and his superhero… so I went to your party to give him that and to give you the best birthday gift…but you're the one who gave us the cake huh! We all are waiting for you, praying for you. No one believes that that strong man is letting go of us. Leaving us behind. Don't they say in the military that no one is left behind? You're sticking with that, aren't you?"

The tears finally poured on her delicate face skin. She rested her head on his chest, "Wake up for Nate. He's waiting outside to see you, he's patiently waiting and he's usually not that patient!" she giggled, "He's such a lovely and temperamental boy! You have to live with him! If only by looking at him you find him similar to you, you have to witness his character, his personality, his mood! He's very determined just like you! And don't forget your other children too, your perfect wife… Ah and speaking about her, we were talking outside. Can you believe that? Me neither! I guess a miracle happened and I could see why you chose her. She will never hurt you, she will never oppose you. She will never tell you shit like I do! And more importantly she was there with you at your worst! I know it wasn't just the sex that kept you with her… it was me! My worst gave you to her because it wasn't just my worst, but my evilness! But you still didn't gave up on me and I know that! So I'm here, humbling begging for your forgiveness and that you wake up. The afterlife is not that fun! Everything you like and asked for is here! Waiting for you!"

She caressed his face, "My time is ending, but I want you to know that:

You will always be my greatest adventure. I love you when you are happy, but I love you even more when you are sad. I love you on your joys, but I will love you even more on your struggles because I know life gets difficult for everybody.

I love you even if and when it hurts, because I know that's when I'd have to love you more. That's when I'd have to understand you the most.

I will love you even when you think we need time apart to make things right and to find ourselves. I will love you even if your decision to figure things out alone destroyed me, because I know it is necessary, and because I understand that mustering up the courage to do so must have taken everything in you.

I love you because you know that change and growth is important no matter how much it hurts. I love you because you fought for me when I couldn't fight for myself and for what I wanted. Now that you are fighting for you, that's when you deserve the love and the respect the most – because you seek change, and because you are aiming to be a better person; because you do not want to be in a cycle where we keep hurting each other. I will support your choices because I know it in the deepest parts of my heart that your decision was never meant to hurt me.

You don't need to ask why I'm always around. You don't need to feel ashamed just because you think my love for you is greater than your love for me – Yes I know you love me too! I will always be around because that's how great my love is. I will always stick by you, even when you think that I'm not needed anywhere near you.

I will always cheer you on, even if I can only do so from afar for now. I will still be the greatest fan of your life. I will always watch over you because that's how much I care and all I ever wanted is for your heart to be happy and to be at peace.

I love you enough to let you go and be the person you want to be, to figure your dreams and your plans on your own – without any pressure from me or from anybody else, without anyone dictating what you must and mustn't do. Take all the time you need, my love.

I know I'm going to have to love you from a distance for now. I've learned to accept that I can't save you from yourself, and that only can save you. My heart hasn't changed, I still feel the same. For the mean time, I will also keep trying to work on making myself better, not only for you – but for myself and for everybody else who cares about me. I don't know how but I will try my hardest to make everyone proud, you and myself included.

This isn't going to be easy peasy but we will always have one another from now on…"

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, slowly, progressively. Her lips touched his cheek's skin. The last touch. The last goodbye. She leaned over more and then slowly kissed his lips. his dry lips. In her mind the movie of their love passed in her head as she recalled their very first kiss and now the last one.

The tears cored on her face. She wished he was there. She squeezed his hand and then she opened her eyes widened. A response in his hand and also on his lips – subtle.

She smiled stepping away. She looked back once again, "Now I'll be your secret. Forbidden Love…" she whispered on his ear

She walked over the door and opened it, "Now is your turn, I guess he's waking up" she spoke to Evana

"Go get Nathan" the blonde replied to her as she entered the room

Evana walked over the bed taking a deep sigh when she looked at his face. She saw Laureen's marks on his skin. Laura's lipstick.

Slowly Chris started regaining his conscience. Evana waited patiently. Progressively Chris made the effort to open his eyes, "Eva?" he spoke in a hoarse

"Welcome back, Handsome! How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy… Is that really you?" he asked blinking

"Sure it's me, were you expecting somebody else?"

He frowned, "I guess… Piers"

She giggled, "I didn't know you are into men now" she joked

"What? No!" he replied still in confusion

"I'm just kidding. I'm just happy that you're finally awake!" she spoke with a friendly tone caressing his arm

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital"

"Again?"

"Well, as far as I know it's been a while since you don't go to a hospital"

"What day is today?"

"Your birthday, 2020"

"Oh thank god! I'm back to the right time!"

"What?" now she was puzzled

"I just had a weird dream that everybody was dead…"

"Really? Maybe you'd be dead if I were somebody else…" she spoke lifting her eyebrow making a face

"What? What do you mean?" he replied even more confused making the effort to sit on the bed

Evana helped him adjust himself, "Are you feeling good enough to talk to me?"

He frowned, "Yeah! I need to understand what the hell of a welcome back is that?"

She laughed as she cleaned his lips with her fingers, "I didn't mean to start our conversation this way, but knowing what happened here makes me tell you that I finally understood one thing… your relationship with Laureen… I know I told you several times I'm not a jealousy person and I didn't mind if you were open about nightstands, but her case is very different! It's hard for me to say that but she's the only lover I can accept you to have. I guess I've finally understood your relationship with her, but I just hope you will be honest with me about her because she has been honest with me!"

"What the fuck, where is this coming from? I will never do that! My story with her is ended and my only love is you!"

She showed him her fingers dirty with lipstick, "Part of her honesty to me"

He gasped, "Was she here?"

"Yeah, she just left to pick up Nate"

"What? Nate is here?"

Evana nodded in confirmation. That exact moment they heard a knock on the door. Evana turned around and Chris moved his head to see Laura at the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the brunette asked

"I guess I'm dreaming…" he replied in confusion

The women laughed, "You're not dreaming! Everyone is safe and alive and more importantly waiting for you"

"I guess I'm in heaven and seeing all the good things I wished for…" he spoke scratching his head

Evana giggled, "For example… your women?" she teased him

He gasped a bit disconcerted, "And you? Never seen you so quiet before" he said looking at Laura

"I'm waiting for my turn…" she shrugged

"Are you two really okay with each other? He asked in disbelief

"Yes" they replied simultaneously

"Okay then…"

Laura cleared her throat after looking briefly at the door, "I hope you did listen to the most important part of my sappy speech and the reason why I'm here conciliating with your wife and getting in good terms with everyone – hopefully – and for you to make someone's dream to come true and greet your son, Our son"

Chris widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Evana who smiled at him, "It's alright. she explained to me and I already had my first experience as his stepmother when I took care of him when you passed out" she told him with a friendly expression

He smiled to her, "Alright, bring him in and you and I talk later!" he spoke pointing at him and Laura

"Yeah, I know!" she nodded in agreement and walked to the door

Chris watched her moves attentively. His heart was filling up with happiness as he watched Nathan entering the room happily and running towards the bed calling him superhero. Chris moved on the bed making a sign that he wanted Nathan in his arms.

"My superhero!" the little boy spoke thrilled giving him a very tight hug

"Nate, it's not superhero. It's Daddy" the brunette corrected him warmly

"What?" the boy widened his eyes in shock

Chris caressed the boy's face gently and smiled largely to him, "I'm your real father Nate" he spoke taking him into a tight embrace that just felt like heaven.

Nathan emotional, cried overwhelmed and hugged tightly that big man back. Nothing better to him than having the most important figures in the same person.

* * *

It was the discharge day from the hospital to Chris. Piers who was still in town prompted to take him from the hospital since Evana was too busy with work, children and home chores. The men were talking in Piers' car as he drove to the Redfield's house.

"So that was the crazy dream you had during the fainting?" the younger man commented

Chris gave a single nod, "Yes, I'm still taking in if this is the real reality or just another vivid dream"

Piers laughed, "Well, I don't have any doubts of what I live with Yana and our children, but once or another I have wondered what could've been so different. What choices would change our fates to meet each other; to be with each other or if our paths would cross no matter what other choice was made… just like in your dream. You met Eva a way and years later you were together for a brief time"

"Yeah and in this reality I met her father first way back in the days! I tormented myself about her fate after his death when I learned who he was… we did separate for me to try with Laureen and then once again we stayed together and now is forever!"

"Yeah, I guess that just proves that you and Eva were meant to be and everything happens for a reason…"

"A reason we never know or don't seem to understand"

"Yeah!"

"And in my dream you died in China"

Piers frowned thoughtful, "Well, somehow I did die in fact in China! I feel that way. I'm not the guy who enlisted to the military anymore. I'm not the guy who enlisted to the BSAA anymore. I returned completely changed from China, so I really do feel like I'm someone else since then…"

Chris made a face, "That's crazy huh? You died either ways…"

"Yes, I did die either ways and I'm fine with it. I also see that either ways I let my legacy… whatever legacy I have. For some I'm the guy that saved Chris Redfield's ass, for others I'm the guy that was a pain in the ass, for others the 'true hero' and blablabla"

"Yeah. And for me my best friend and right arm! No offense."

Piers laughed, "No offense taken! What matters now is that you're back!"

They continued talking for some time, discussing Piers' daughter special abilities and how the special children their group had. They could see their abilities being used for good and that not always B. were meaning of trouble and evil. They had evidences that there were good intended "B. " fighting for a good cause like Jake and Sherry.

Nivans and Redfield only hoped they would be capable to instruct their special children in the right direction.

* * *

"Dear Diary,

Some time passed Chris was discharged from the hospital and was back home to his wife Evana, their children and their routine. Gradually he adjusted to the reality. The dream or more exactly the nightmare of everyone dead was too real for him and caused him doubts of what space-time he did live. However, no doubt he preferred the current one. He was happy. He had a big family. Friends. Children and free time to spend with all of them. His health was fully recovered. He talked to Laura peacefully about their pendencies and Nathan happened to be his best birthday present.

And about me?

Well Mom… I don't even know where to start. I guess from wherever you are you might have seen what I've been living. My life is completely changed for the best. I have three beautiful children that unfortunately, you won't know each other, but I'll make sure to tell the best of you for them.

I'm happily married. We have ups and downs in our relationship and it's alright. In the end, our love overcomes. I know he loves me and gives his best to me and our family. He's a great husband and he was really the one that could show me to never lose the faith in myself and to believe I did and do deserve to love and be loved.

The dark days are buried in the past!

Now we have a dog and a cat. Our family is complete!

By the way, I got a new kid Nathan. He's Chris' son with his old love. He's such a great boy! Chris definitely is lighter now! And our children immediately got along when they were introduced.

I admit to you that once or another time I feel a bit twinge about his ex, not because I don't trust him. but because I don't trust her as I always think she will try to do something to seduce him or to get him back. I don't doubt she can be capable to become his lover if he wanted that, but then I just snap out those stupid thoughts. Though I prefer to be prepared to one day I learn he ceded instead of believing blindly that he'll never do that because I'm aware that things with her are different… very different. However, I truly believe his determination to keep his word.

Yana is happy with Piers and mom! Their daughter is gorgeous! She looks like a perfect doll! Her very blue-pool eyes, her curly fire hair and fair skin, she's a beautiful mini clone of Yana. You should go pay a visit at them and check for yourself. I'm not lying! And Yana still talks about you every time she gets nostalgic about something, which is often every time we chat. Laughs.

So Mom, Dad… Alek… I just wanted you to know I'm fine. I'm great! I'm really happy with my life. I work in my own pace at home and at the store and currently I'm expanding the business. I'm also teaching pole dance – that didn't leave me! laughs.

Take care out there. I love you!"

* * *

Some time passed and another party was about to be celebrated, Chris' sixth wedding anniversary with Evana. Time was flying! However, it was a private party. The rain during that week ruined their plans to celebrate outside, but well, welcome to the parenting married life as Claire couldn't take care of their children during the time they intended to spend at dinner at a restaurant. They also didn't want to hire a nanny, so they preferred to spend their special date together at home and postponed going out to celebrate.

Evana returned to their bedroom after putting their children to sleep. As she walked around the end of the bed, she raised her dress over her head and laid it on the bench, and climbed back into the bed under the sheet, and pulled herself up next to Chris. Placing her arm around his waist, and her head against his chest. He stirred as she touched him, but she had hoped he would not awaken yet. He rolled towards her and let his arm encircle her as he pulled her into him. He was not asleep, but very much awake. "All" of him was awake.

She could feel the hardness of his member as she pulled in close. His hands were very awake and alert as they ran up and down her back and finally to her ass. His face, now buried in her shoulder, pressed into her skin and his tongue found its way to her neck. As it did, his hands grasped her cheeks firmly and he rolled over to his back, pulling her over to be on top of him. Her legs opened and, place one on each side of him, she steadied herself. With her breasts against his chest, she could feel his heart beating.

She raised her face up to his and she sought his mouth with her lips. He met her and welcomed the kiss and let his hands run from her shoulders down each side of her to her ass. As he released her lips, she placed her hands against his chest and pushed herself to sit upright on him. Her bare breasts seemed to call his hands to them, and he obliged, now holding one in each hand. She looked down at his hands, her hair falling forward over her right shoulder, her waves softly hugging her shoulder and the top of her breast. He teased her nipples and when they had responded sufficiently, he took his hands away, placed them on her shoulders, and pulled her torso back down to his. This time she raised her body from his lap and backed herself into a position where she could allow him entry into the warmth of her cave. With almost no perceptible movement, she had accomplished the task, and he was inside of her. As he entered her, she slowly let her knees widen in their stance in order to fully accept him. Then she sat upright for a moment, making herself fully open to him. As he reached the last inch of her inside, he felt her arch back and neck in grateful acceptance of his deep touch. Slowly her hips began to gyrate as she settled herself on him and moved him around inside of her. Her movements were subtle and slow and required almost no energy on his part. He was captivated just watching her now. He loved being her pole.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth drawn tightly, an occasional smile crept to her lips and then her lips parted and ever so slightly puckered as she moaned. She kept this movement up for what seemed several minutes. Each slight move elicited a response, either internally or externally, by her. He almost felt as if she had disassociated him from his member at that moment, but decided the show was worth being temporarily discounted. She seemed unaware of his presence at this moment, but he was drinking in every movement of her hips, every pulse of her internal muscles, every change in her face, as she moved herself to orgasm. He had thought of moving her to her back, but decided to let her control this as it was sensual just to watch. His participation was little and limited to keep his pole up and rub her sensitive spot. His left hand played with her right breast and she played her other breast with her left hand.

As he watched her, he realized he was almost as excited as she was with the event. She was rubbing him with her insides and teasing him enough to keep him involved. He liked that stated of suspended animation for himself. Being led. It prolonged the act, and kept him interested in the results. Her flexibility was always an extra addition.

As he could feel her pulsations increase, and the contractions of her muscles deep inside, he knew she was near the end, and would soon have an orgasm. Her mouth now opened, her and his hands on her breasts, her head tilted back, almost to the point of bending his shaft. And there it was, the final move that took her over the edge, her inner walls grabbing his shaft as if to wring it of any fluid, though he would not let her have that yet. He brought his knees up so that she could grab them and steady herself as she stayed mounted on him until the pulsations had ceased. Then, bringing her head forward once again, she opened her eyes to find him staring in amazement at her. She smiled. A subtle smile that lifted only a part of one side of her lips. She was flush with excitement and with the head of her orgasm she leaned forward onto his chest and placed her head on his shoulder, her hands seeking his arms as she wrapped them around her back and held her.

He held onto her and shifted his weight to allow himself to roll both of them over, placing her now on the bottom. He slowly withdrew himself from inside of her and lowered himself between her knees. There he breathed in deeply of her scent and let his mouth kiss her nether lips, and his tongue find her spot.

With first small movements, he teased it until it responded to his touch. Then he lowered his face to allow his tongue to enter her slit as his fingers took over her spot and massaged it until she began pushing against his hand in order to seek more contact and encourage his movements. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her, his tongue inside of her, his fingers rubbing her. He then switched to allow his tongue to bring her to an orgasm as his fingers searched inside of her. He could feel it building. He could tell by her breathing, she was very close.

He watched now as her breasts, both nipples hardened, rose and fell with each gasp. She moaned and parted her lips as her hands reached to touch his head. In so doing, her arms brought her breasts closer together, making them more prominent and blocking his view of her face. She pressed her hands and fingers into his head with such force now that he knew she had peaked, and he lowered his mouth to catch each drop of fluid she would release. His breathing was heavy and rapid, matching hers. His hands, no longer on her spot, were holding her hips down to the bed as she had tried to raise them in anticipation of her own orgasm. He ceased his hold on her hips as he let his hands run up her sides to her breasts, his head following them upwards, until he was even with her face. He pressed his lips to her mouth, and pressed himself into her now wet and pulsing inner walls. There he thrust himself hard and fast. Very deep until himself disappeared inside her until his rough pulse was all he could hear in his own ears.

She was ending one orgasm as she began yet another. Her legs were wrapped around him, her ankles crossed behind him. He felt her tighten her grip on him as her legs were brought together by yet another release by her. She was the multiple orgasm type, and he rode each one until he could not longer withhold his own orgasm. Then he came with such tremendous pressure and force that he gasped for breath and moaned with her. As he lowered himself to lay on her, their hearts beat fast enough that they could each feel the others pulse. They were both hot and sweaty and sticky with the fruit of each other's orgasm. He rolled almost immediately to his back, too exhausted to even pull her with him. She rolled over on her side and held onto him. There was silence, except for the sound of rain on the roof. Like their lovemaking, it, too, had increased its intensity since early evening.

Lying there in each other's arms, they drifted off back to sleep. The rain provided a serenade. It was the background music to their dreams.

 _Happy Anniversary Handsome, I love you!_

 _Happy Anniversary Scarlet, I love you too!_

 _Good night Chris_

 _Good night Eva_

* * *

 _When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

 _And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

 _Cause even the stars, they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No I won't give up_

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend  
At least we didn't intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up_

 _I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it _

_(*)_

It was a rainy evening, Laura was home helping her son with his homework when she heard the doorbell. She stood up from the chair and walked over the door. She looked in the peephole, sighed with a subtle smile and then opened the door for the tall man in the other side.

"You?" she said pretending to be surprised

"Can we talk?" he asked politely

She made a thoughtful face, "Sure!" and stepped away to let him in

When that man passed by her she could not be capable to control the large smile on her face. He smelled so damn good! Her girly side was thrilled.

At a distance she heard Nate's voice yelling in happiness, "Papa!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Fim**

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** **Song by Jason Mraz - I won't give up. And during Laura's speech to Chris on the bed I used parts of a text by Jasmine Bardoles**** ** **.  
****

 ** **.****

 ** **Okay... Give me a time... stupid damn eye allergies xD****

 ** **I'm trying to find the words here. We finally reached the end! I hope you did enjoy the journey, the ups and downs, the tears and the**** ** **laughter...  
****

 ** **It all started in**** ** **October 28th, 2016. Today is October 18th, 2017... Almost a year!  
****

 ** **Thank you so much every single one who were here with me all this long!****

 **Give it up to** ** ** **HerpDerp** **,**** ** ** ** **Xaori,********** ** ** ** ** ** ** **silver scropion and JennaWilliams for sticking up with me until this very end! Now it's really ended!  
**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **I know I said last chapter would be the real ending and well... somehow I really didn't lie. That was supposed to be one of the endings of the story since I didn't really know how to end it properly and get every crowd happy (I know it's impossible!)  
You might know that I'm very stick to the canonity of the game, so for me that ending fit it the best way...But then, my sappy readers and my other side weren't into it that much. Did we live a lie? Hahaha**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **No, we didn't! In terms of "canon" that one fits it better...But, fuck the canon! We want happy things! So here we are... at the 10th chapter and ending with golden key :D I hope so...**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **I will miss every moment spent here reading your feedback, brainstorming and burning the few neurons left in my brain, all the emotions caused...**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **I'm gonna miss my sweet Eva, my gypsy Yana, my crazy Laureen and all the others as well. My girls gave their best to entertain you and tell their stories. Now they deserve a well deserved vacation. :) :(**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **I'm really going to miss all that!**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **The way my life is going, probably I might be retiring soon :( but well... Chris said the same many times, right? xD**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **We'll see...**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Once again thank you all for everything and for the great friends I got through here. You guys are awesome! Hearts to you :D**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **With a deep and long sigh I finalize my time here and wish you all the best!**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Every good thing comes to an end and this time I really won't say "Stay Tuned"**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **It's been a privilege, a great honor to spend my time with you and with "them"**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Peace everybody! :D :D**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Merc Out!**************


End file.
